


We're Not Broken (just bent)

by izy_angelic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-16 02:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 31,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izy_angelic/pseuds/izy_angelic
Summary: At first,For an evil Chanyeol, it's just a bet.For a nerd Baekhyun, it's a pure love.Next,For a regretful Chanyeol, there is a barrier that prevent them from being together.For a heartbroken Baekhyun, there is no reason to be together.Therefore,Chanyeol tried everything.Baekhyun gave up everything.Will they learn to love again?





	1. Chapter 1

Baekhyun's pov

It's been over five months. I could sense his sincereness in his pair of eyes. I could feel the love he gave to me. Since the third week of my second year college, he confessed to me. We got together till now. 

He's the nerd classmate of mine. Last year, I first saw him on the registry day and I fell for him at the first sight. He is freaking tall too. Yeah, weird for me to fall for a nerd because... I am a nerd too. 

Nerd? Well, for him to be an icon of a nerd is because he always wear that pair of big glasses on his face, unstyled hair everyday, does not have any sense in fashion and smiles wide while claps his hands like an idiot whenever his friends crack a joke. Nonetheless, he is freaking smart. By the way, how and why is he in this prestigious college? It's because he got a scholarship. 

He came from an average family. His father has passed away when he is 13, that is seven years ago. He live with his mother since then who work as a cook at a family restaurant near their house. He loves his mother so much as he does not have anyone than her. How did I know this? He told me these stories when we're dating. Okay... I am blushing right now. Hehe... 

For the first year ever in college, no one ever met his eyes other than his friends and yeah... Me. Every time we brushed our shoulders, I would blush. Not that I am tall too... Okay, my shoulder brushed his arm. For short, he never attract any girls neither boys. He is no girls' dreamy boy and no boys want to be him even though his height and voice could almost beat everyone in the college. Weird fact of all, just a person who would be weird and fall for him instead.

Yeah, me. I am Byun Baekhyun, also a nerd as in, always with books and lonely nerd. Currently, I am in my second year college under the musical course but more to singing. I am in love with the nerd that is in the same class as me but he prefers instruments and cords, Park Chanyeol. 

As corny as it sounds, I never thought that he would lay his eyes on me too because last year, I am the only one who had my eyes on him. I am the one who always stare straight onto the back of his head in our class. Why? Because, while no one ever look at him with love, I willingly let myself fell deeper and deeper into the love that I dreamt of. 

What no one knows is that I am a son of a multimillionaire business couple in Seoul. Even Chanyeol didn't know that. I never told him as he never curious about my life. That is sad. Every time we go out on a date, the one who always initiated a conversation and always asked questions, is me. That is why I know everything about him while he knows nothing about me. 

But I never said that I am sad instead I always smile for him as I understand that his life is no better than anyone else. What I always kept in mind, that he loves me sincerely. I hope that no one could separate us. Hopefully. 

"Baek, I'll fee leafing ad fife. You chan go hobe firsht. Id'll fee lade by jhen. Okayb?" (I'll be leaving at five. You can go home first. It'll be late by then. Okay?) Chanyeol said with his mouth full of bitten sandwich. I chuckled a bit. He is so cute!

"Don't talk with full mouth, Yeol. Lunch break will not end sooner. You should take your time." He then smiled widely while munching and that crinckles on his temples that I love so much had appear. I returned the smile. "Don't worry. I'll text when I reach home." 

He then glanced down at his watch and a look of shock cover his face. He swallowed the sandwich he had munched on in a rush. "Err... Baek, I need to go first. My friend made me promised to meet him at noon on the rooftop. Bye." In a flash, Chanyeol had disappeared. The cafeteria is still noisy as usual. But why I feel lonely and a bit disappointed. 

He never initiates any skinship with me even though he is the one who confessed. The whole school knew that we're dating and for the first two months, they talked about us nonstop but as time goes by, they're tired and leave us alone. As the first gay couple and nerds at that, they are sure pretty used to it. 

While I roamed my eyes in the cafeteria, I looked onto the every corner and saw two persons, Kim Jongin and Kim Jongdae. They're known as KimJong brothers and friends with Oh Sehun. The three was inseparable as the most talanted and handsome guys in college. But somehow, there's no Oh Sehun in sight. Wonder where did he go? Nah... Maybe just went to the gents. 

Then, my eyes fell at the sight on the three of Chanyeol's friends. They're talking happily. I smiled at the sight. The three who are, Kim Minseok, Do Kyungsoo and Luhan, they are always there with Chanyeol before the two of us started to date. They are the peoples who could crack the jokes that brought smile on Chanyeol's lips. 

But wait... The three are the only friends that Chanyeol had. Then... Who was Chanyeol going to meet? He said he was meeting a friend and obviously, all of his friends are here. I could smell something fishy is going on about but I brushed it off. Determined that nothing is wrong, I walked to my next class even though class will not start in 40 minutes. Unsettled felling in my stomach is ignored. 

찬백

3rd pov

"Young-..."

"How many time do I have to tell you?" Baekhyun said to his driver. A sigh escaped from the younger's lips. "Just call me Baekhyun. I'm not comfortable to be called like that. Okay, Kris hyung?" The driver just pressed his lips together. Eyes darted to everywhere but his 'Young Master'. "You understand me?" Again, Baekhyun asked.

"B-but... It's not right for me to-..."

"No. No more but. You've been working with me for three years and you should be comfortable with me and I with you so don't make any awkward moments with that young master orders or something like that. We could be friends but you make everything hard." Baekhyun pouted. 

Kris closed his eyes then opened them up again. Looking straight into Baekhyun's eyes. "Okay, Baekhyun." A hesitate sigh to be let out. Baekhyun then beamed happily.

"Well, you have news for me?"

"Your mother and father told me to go straight to the backyard. They have something to discuss with you."

"Hmm? Is it something serious? Why in the backyard though?"

"I am not sure." Baekhyun arched an eyebrow. 

"Well, I'll get inside. Have a nice day, Kris hyung." 

"Yeah." With that, Baekhyun enters his family mansion which is bigger than the school building. 

"Mommy~ Daddy~ I'm home!" Baekhyun hollered from the front door through the living room to the backyard of the mansion. 

"Honey, we're here." Mrs. Byun says softly. "Come, sit. We needed to talk." 

"Mom, why you sound so serious? What is it about? Dad?" Baekhyun arched his eyebrows to both of his parents. He sits on one of the chairs provided beside of his father. "Hmm?"

Mrs. and Mr. Byun both sigh out before turning their heads to their one and only son. "When we say this, don't freaked out, okay?" Mr. Byun then fishes out his phone and fidles with the screen first. "I want you to look at this person." 

As Mr. Byun handed the phone, Baekhyun frowned. Something is going on... 

As Baekhyun looked down, the person in the phone is somewhat familiar. With that pair of ears, but styled hair, fashionable and no rounded glasses on his nose, it's somehow give a vibe of electricity to his heart. After a while, he confirmed that the person is his current boyfriend. Well, what happened next is understandable. The color of blood drained from his face. He felt an invisible stab on his stomach. He didn't tell anything to his parents about him had a boyfriend. 

"Before anything happens, I will tell you. That person in the phone is a guy that goes to the college you're in. I remembered that he's under the same course as you. I don't know that if you know him or not. His name is Park Chanyeol." Mrs. Byun started off. Baekhyun blinks his eyes. 

"Erm... I am sorry... I don't quite catch on why are you telling me this?" Mr. and Mrs. Byun look to each other before turn their head again to Baekhyun.

"We want you to marry him." Baekhyun laughs as soon as the word marry left his mother's mouth.

"You two were kidding, right?" He asked in between of his laughter. As he got no respond but replied with the serious faces of theirs, Baekhyun blushed crazily. "Are you serious?" He whispered. He turns his head to Mr. Byun who nods his head firmly. "Owh... Er... Hehe... Well, what do you think on my answer?" 

"We hope that you could accept him." Baekhyun blushed more. 

"Err, well... Maybe I can accept that and... There is something that I wanted to tell you. Hmm..." Baekhyun contemplates. "He... He is my boyfriend by the way." He tries hard to cover his face. Doesn't want to show his reddening cheeks. 

"Wow! Good. It's making the process easier. Oh! And we'll have family meetings next week. Okay?" The both of parents smile intently. "He is our friends son. Even though she's no longer had a husband, she's a succesful chef and owned a few four to five stars restaurants in the Asia. We wanted you to marry him as I had made a promise to be in-laws while we're in our college years." Mrs. Byun says dreamily.

Baekhyun frowned. What? Successful chef? Owner of the restaurants? In Asia? He never heard one of them as long as he dated the taller. Sure, he knows everything about him but never once he know the reasons of him being a liar. 

The shorter take a look again to his father's phone. The boyfriend of his looks good in that denim jacket with black tee. Smile on his face shows how happy and content he is with his rich life. He frowned more and that makes his parents look at him with worry. "What's wrong honey? Seems like you're not sure about your decision?"

"Hm... It's nothing." He smiles fakely but glad his parents didn't saw that. "I'll take a bath first okay?" He stands up and walked into their mansion after handing the phone back to his father.

"Dinner will be done in a few hours!" His mother hollered. Baekhyun just started to go upstairs with mind full of Park Chanyeol.

Why? Why did Chanyeol lied? Other than about his father had passed away, why did he lied about everything? 

As he slumped on his bed, he takes out his phone and taps on the google application. If... If Chanyeol really that rich, he must be on several online news. While him, Byun Baekhyun is shy in front of camera. That is why he never been in any news his parents were in. 

Baekhyun just hope that he never found out about this but... It's a nightmare. There he is, with wide smile on his face and in an expensive suit attire in front of a five star restaurant in Byun's mansion area as the top images he had found. 

Baekhyun scrolls down of the images of 'Park Chanyeol' and looks at the pictures. He stops at a certain images and Chanyeol is smiling in between three other peoples that he knows. Kim Jongdae, Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun.

But why?

찬백

"Thanks, Kris hyung." Baekhyun drops off a block away from college. 

"Be careful on your way, Baekhyun."

"Yeah." Baekhyun says solemnly. He's not the cheerful Baekhyun. He had thought about Chanyeol all night long and he never got a text from Chanyeol about why he didn't text after arrived home. Maybe... Maybe there's a reason for him to do that. Baekhyun tried to cheer himself up as he walked to the school. 

As soon as he steps into the college area, there's murmur going on around him. He tried to shake it off as he didn't want to atrract attentions but instead, the students prefer to let their attention willingly on him and he didn't even know why. What's wrong with a nerd Baekhyun who happen to attend college on Friday? It's everyday life isn't it?

Baekhyun ignored all of the attention and murmuring while making his way to his first class which happen to be music room after taking his books in his locker. He sat down on his chair while waiting for the class to start. However, when he looks at a certain place, he doesn't see Chanyeol at all. Before, Chanyeol always the first one to be in class while later, Baekhyun joined in. But today sure is weird day of all. 

The class soon full by the students filling in. What makes Baekhyun uncomfortable is because as soon as they entered the class, their eyes fell on Baekhyun the nerd and a few more murmuring continues. 

A few moments later, there are shouting and whispering among students outside of the class in the hallway.

"He's so handsome!" 

"Rich too!"

"Why would he hide it from us before?!" 

"Oh my... His face could be on magazine cover!" 

Baekhyun is restless. He didn't know what to do. He just sat there as his whole class are giddily waiting in their sits as if they knew that the subject rumored outside is going to enter this class. 

He never knew. He never knew that the moment that subject enters the class, he would be frozen in his sits. The familiarity on the subject with the picture yesterday are true. They are the same person. Except, the smile on the picture didn't reflect with the smirk on the subject's face. His eyes never leave the person's body until the said person sits in his place. In a blink, all of students surrounded him making Baekhyun unable to take a glance of him anymore.

"Hey, Park Chanyeol! You're so cool with that black Lamborghini."

"Why would you hide behind that big glasses of yours before?"

"Yeah... It's just, eeeww."

"Not cool you know."

"Hey... Are you single?" 

At that question, everyone turned dead silent. Even Baekhyun feel a chill and staring aura. He looks up and saw that the students give a line of view to Chanyeol as Chanyeol also looks at him. They're staring each other for awhile. Baekhyun who fidgeting in his seat didn't know what to do before he let an unsure smile on his lips.

"You're not dating him for real, right?" A voice asked making Baekhyun felt more uncomfortable. 

As Chanyeol smile, it makes Baekhyun's heart flutter but as the smile turned into a smirk, his heart drops to his stomach. The smile he had on his face just now disappeared. A snort and tsk escaped Chanyeol's mouth. "Nope. Who wanted to date a nerd like him?" And Chanyeol is the first one to drag his gaze away from Baekhyun's. The crowd then continued their questions for Chanyeol and once again, the line of view for him to Chanyeol closed up. 

No one knows how heartbroken the smaller boy is. 

찬백

Baekhyun dragged his feet in the silent hallway. The incident that morning is still playing in his mind like a broken record.

"Erm..." Someone voiced out beside him. "Are you okay?" That someone continue. Baekhyun looks up and greets with an uncertain smile from someone familiar. As much as Baekhyun wants to reply the smile, he can't. It's like there is some barrier that prevent him from doing the same. There are another two person besides that someone and following Baekhyun's steps. 

"Yeah..." He replies. Baekhyun then pressed his lips together. Eyes show anything but happy. He turns to the road again.

"It seems like you're not okay." The person says again but in a concerning tone.

"What do you expect, Min? He's in a bad mood." The voice's owner is somehow annoyed.

"But Lu... I don't know what to do..." Again, that someone hesitates.

"Minseok, Luhan, just go straight to the point. Baekhyun, we wanted you to follow us somewhere." Baekhyun turns to Kyungsoo. It's seems like serious matter...

But no matter what, Baekhyun nods and Kyungsoo leads the way.

They are now at the field and sits at the bleachers. Baekhyun fidgets in his sit. Minseok bits his lower lip on the right side while his left side, Kyungsoo with his poker face and Luhan on Minseok's right with crossed hands on his chest. 

"I want you to know something on what's going on today." Kyungsoo starts.

As it is time for lunch, there's not much people on the field. They're going to full their stomach at the cafeteria while these three have something to talk to Baekhyun. Luhan fished out his phone and hands it to Minseok who then gives it to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo presses a few button and then there is a sound like recording rolling from the speaker.

"... are doing a great job. A year and a half is not an easy task." A voice starts.

"I know right. Being a nerd is really a ridiculous thought but glad everyone fell for it." Another familiar voice makes Baekhyun's heart scattered on the pitch of his stomach.

"Well, I didn't think that you could stand while dating that Baek. It must be boring the whole time." 

"Uhh... Yeah." The owner of the voice who is a certain taller sounds a little hesitate. "Well, I've endured the year and a half, where that Lamborghini you and KimJong promised? I've told you to prepare it early even before we started off our college years right?" The voice chuckles. 

"Of course man. Your new baby is in my garage. It is the time to change your life back, Chan. It's been a while since I saw you without your nerdy glasses. Heh..." A scoff and then they giggle. "By the way, how do you fool that nerd friends and fake boyfriend of yours?"

"Hmm... Well, a bit lies wouldn't hurt, right?" 

"Yeah, sure man. You determined since the start and you deserve it. It's best to be truthful now right...."

By the time the recording ended, Baekhyun is a crying mess. Hurt... is all he could feel. Pain... is all he can imagine. 

There's patting on his back. "I am sorry. We've got to go through this. He's an asshole to do this to us." Minseok tries to persuade and calming Baekhyun down. Kyungsoo stares into the space.

"That record has been viral in our college sites. I can't believe that all this time, he's been fake. Fake for all to see how angel he is while the truth that he is devil in disguise." Luhan hisses. Still can't control his emotions. Now Baekhyun understands that Luhan is annoyed about Chanyeol and not him. 

A few moments of Minseok's calm voices through Baekhyun's ears, they make their way to their next class with solemn faces on.

While Baekhyun with red puffy eyes and pinkish button nose.

찬백

"Let's get you to your home." Minseok says as he walks beside the sad boy, Baekhyun. 

It's the end of college hour and they have finished their class at the same time. Minseok, Kyungsoo and Luhan had came to Baekhyun's class and offered to send the petite boy home. The said boy just give a side smile to them before they make their way to their lockers in silence.

"Hoho... Look at what I just see. The nerds that had been fooled." Jongin's voice makes the four said nerds stop in their tracks. 

Jongdae scoffed. "Why? Can't accept the truth?"

"No one wants to be with you guys okay? Tch..." Sehun rolled his eyes while smirking.

Without much effort, Baekhyun cries again. His whole body shaking . He turns around with tears rolling down his cheeks. Looking up and locking eyes with Chanyeol unreadable ones. His lips trembling so much that it's hard to stop from looking like a fool.

Luhan turns around with angry face. "You guys are a shame. You fooled us like we have no feelings at all. You all do not mind other's people feeling for your own entertainment. Is it fun?!" His face by now had turned red. Minseok turns around too just to hug Luhan's arms for calming him down. Luhan sighs loudly. Kyungsoo turns just to show his all time popular poker face.

"Okay... Fiesty... I like it." Sehun smirks widely. And creepy at that.

Baekhyun makes a move. He takes the steps towards the four but his eyes never leaves a certain guy. As he is now in front of them, precisely, in front of Park Chanyeol, his trembling lips tried to form words.

"A-are... Are you satisfied now?" Silence. More silence as the time passed by without an answer. "Satisfied as you make a fool of us. It's making your life happening, right?" It's a heart shattering to watch the vulnerable Baekhyun shaking so much with tears never stop rolling to his cheeks. "Look into my eyes, Chanyeol. Have you ever, even once in these past one year and a half, having a happiest day in your life with me or your nerdy friends? Have you think about how happy we make you? Or, did you even thought about how in love you were with me? Tell me the truth, Chanyeol. Be trustable for once, for us." 

Baekhyun is practically begging in slight whisper right now. He wants the answer, he needs the answer. He wants to know that even once, he could make Chanyeol happy, even once, Minseok, Kyungsoo and Luhan could make him the happiest person alive. Baekhyun stares through Chanyeol's pair of eyes deeply, searching for the answer. 

With unreadable, blank eyes, Chanyeol stared into Baekhyun's eyes and the smaller could see a shine of hope in the other's eyes. After a while, a smirk forms on Chanyeol's lips. 

"No. Never." Even though the words pierced hurtfully in Baekhyun's heart, the shorter boy knows, they were laced with lies. A slap resound through the empty hallway. A gasp escaped from Luhan, Minseok and Jongdae. Kyungsoo still with his poker face while Sehun and Jongin show the faces of discomfort.

"Bullshit." Baekhyun whispers low enough for them to hear before the petite male turns and walks away from them. Chanyeol's left hand touches on his left cheek where a red starts to show as the aftereffect. Kyungsoo scans their faces before following Baekhyun's steps and being tailed by dumbstruck Luhan and Minseok.

찬백

"Erm... You're walking to your home?" Minseok asks in hesitation. 

"No. Just a block away and there's a person waiting for me." Baekhyun answers with a light tone. He does not wanting to make the situation to be more gloomy as it is. 

"Huh? Who is?" Luhan asks. Feeling the satisfaction since Baekhyun give the brat a slap of reality. 

"You'll see." Baekhyun smiles lightly. They continue to walk until they meet with a sight of a silvery Limousine. A person from the driver's seat came out and smile widely to Baekhyun which he offers the same gesture. What Baekhyun missed was how his new friends' jaws dropped to the ground. "Kris hyung, I'll sit at the back for today." 

Kris, who is chuckling at the sight behind Baekhyun just nods his head. "Okay."

Baekhyun makes his way to the backseat door and enter. He looks outside and the three still didn't move from their spot. Baekhyun giggles slightly, amused. "Erm, wanna ride?" He arches his right brow. The three blinks for a while as they watch Kris takes his place at the driver's seat.

A moment later, they are now still roaming their eyes to each corner inner side of the limo on their way to the Byun mansion without the three have a clue about their destination. "Baekhyun?" 

The said boy who is smiling at their in awe face, humming. "Hmm?" He turns to Kyungsoo.

"Should we know who you are?" 

"You'll know me soon but remember, I have my own reason and I am not like those asshole who fool us for fun." 

The Limousine takes place in front of the Byun mansion main door that is two hundred meters from the front gate. The backseat door opened from the outside by no other than Kris. Minseok who happen to be next to the door steps out first and gasp loudly at the sight of mansion in front of him. Kyungsoo and Luhan the follow suit before Baekhyun. 

Somehow, the mansion looks familiar?

"Thanks, Kris hyung."

"Yeah, sure. Have fun with your friends. It's rare for you to bring friends here let alone three of them." Baekhyun just smiles sheepishly. 

Kris drives the limo to the garage as Baekhyun lead the trio into the mansion. "Mom! Dad! I am home!" Baekhyun hollers making the trio flinched. Baekhyun chuckles at the reaction. In a bit, a woman in a black dress coming down the stairs to greet her son with a smile but turned surprised as she witness a miracles in front of her. 

"Why hello there, you three." Mrs. Byun smiled sweetly.

"Mom. I am home and you look at them first?" Baekhyun pouts.

"Oh honey... It's rare to have your friend in this mansion and let alone three of them." Mrs. Byun pinches Baekhyun's cheeks lightly.

"Oh my... Stop with this rare talking..."

"Well, who are these gentlemen? By the way, welcome home, honey." 

"This is Minseok, Kyungsoo and Luhan" Baekhyun points respectively. "They are my new friends." The trio who has been in silence the whole time bow down 90 degree.

"Hello Mrs.Byun." They synchronize with stuttering a bit. 

"Aww... How adorable! Just like you, Baek!"

"My God, don't embarrassed me mom. Anyway, where's dad?" 

"Oh. He's upstairs. Go up first, I'll call you down for dinner in two hours okay?" Baekhyun nodded before asking the three to follow him upstairs to his room.

"You're Byun Baekhyun." Kyungsoo says as soon as the entered the said room.

"Yeah. That's my name."

"No! No! You are the Byun Baekhyun!" Minseok pressed on saying 'the'. 

"Just like I've told you, yes, it's my name." 

"Ohmygod, you're the mystery of the Byun's son! Why I didn't think about it earlier?!" Luhan rants and flops down on Baekhyun's bed. 

"Nah, I just wanted to stay in the shadow until I graduated college. My parents allow me to do so. I am shy in front of camera by the way."

"But... Who is going to take over the Byun's International Company if you're major in music?"

"Well, I take business management as the minor course." Baekhyun shrugs as he too flops down next to Luhan after putting down his bag on the study desk. Kyungsoo and Minseok take the seat on the sofa that provided in the room. 

The room could beat the three's average apartment. And the room belongs to Baekhyun alone. 

Silence lingers in the room for a moment before Baekhyun makes himself comfortable while lays his head on Luhan's lap. At first, Luhan, Minseok and Kyungsoo thought that Baekhyun had letting the Chanyeol incident go but they're wrong. All the time, Baekhyun could not stop from thinking about Chanyeol alone. 

Luhan takes a deep breath before sighs out. He pats Baekhyun's head and caressing the hair gently. Baekhyun can not control his tears anymore as the tears finally make their way down to Luhan's lap. Luhan humming a smooth song to soothe Baekhyun's emotions even he himself had tears rolling down his cheeks. Kyungsoo and Minseok adore the sight in silence before they too teared up in each others embrace. Glad that tomorrow is Saturday.

Two hours before dinner. An hour acquired with tearful moments while another solid hour spent on calming down.

It sounds like a great idea.

찬백

The weekends sure ends in a flash. Baekhyun spent them with Kyungsoo, Luhan and Minseok. He has offered them to sleep over and Mr. And Mrs. Byun gladly welcoming them in. 

On Monday morning, Baekhyun keep his nerdy look and for once after the weekends, he tried to smile in front of his reflection in the mirror. However, the smile is not as perfect as before when they were still dating. He looks down. Avoid looking at himself who seems so broken and awful. He takes a deep breath and proceed his way to have breakfast.

"Baek? You're not feeling well?" Mrs. Byun asked. The said boy sits down on the dining. "If you are, then I'll make an excuse to your teacher." The mother said softly. Baekhyun let out a smile which has not reach his eyes. 

"No, mom. I'm okay. Just..." He avoid his mom's eyes.

"Baek, do you have a problem? You can tell me, right?" Mrs. Byun sat beside her son. 

"Nothing, mom. Just feel a bit chilly." He tries to show his adorable smile to his mom. "Hmmm..." He turns to his breakfast served on the table. "My favorite!" 

Mrs. Byun shows her disapproved expression. "You said that to all my dishes." She pouted. Baekhyun just showed his signature innocent smile. 

찬백

This is it. Another day at school with all eyes on him. A sigh escaped his mouth. By then, a male come to his way. "Morning, Baekkie!" Minseok greets cutely.

The three friends that slept over the weekends grew fond of the multimillions' son. They helped Baekhyun to get over the incident and keep going forward. Baekhyun gladly accepted their helps but he can not guarantee that he could do it easily. 

Baekhyun let out a smile to Minseok which was replied with the same smile. They both walk together through the dreadful hallway. The students kept on talking about last week incident. It seems that they found a new subject to talk about... Four fooled nerds. Minseok keeps his smiling face but scoff in his head because he is sure that everyone would be on their knees and apologize profusely to Baekhyun when they know who exactly the latter is. 

As they reached Minseok's classroom, they bid goodbye before Baekhyun continue his steps to his. Without knowing that he is being watch, he steps into his class, still no words been spoken. He sits in his seat and open the book for the period. Eyes never leaving the book even the class being loud when The Park Chanyeol enters. 

Not long after, the teacher of the period enters and the class proceed with Baekhyun ignored his surrounding and the watching eyes are still on him for the rest of the day.

찬백

Lunch time rolled over and the students went to the cafeteria. Baekhyun takes his time to shove his things into his bag. He did not realizes that he is not alone in the class. It is frustrating the watcher to be ignored his presence to the one who he is watching. 

Baekhyun slung his bag over his shoulder before steps out from the class but not before being pulled by the arm. He lands softly onto a wide chest behind him. After regain his stability, he turns around and snatches his arms harshly after knowing who had stopped him. "What?" He asked coldly.

Baekhyun stares hard into the other's unreadable eyes. The other just stand there speechless. 

"Hey, Chanyeol, can I-..." Baekhyun turns his gaze to the sudden interruption. He looks at Chanyeol again when the new person shuts his mouth up at Baekhyun's glare. 

"If you doesn't have anything to say, stop stopping me and..." Baekhyun forms a tight fist on his side. "...stop touching me. I am no one's property to be touch so carelessly. As for you to know, I am a fragile glass that could be broken with a slight touch by your hands." The former voices it with full venom. Baekhyun then steps back before takes a run towards the cafeteria.

The new comer just now just watch the scene as if it was a drama on television. He looks into Chanyeol's face and sense something that he had learn to know since a year and a half ago. "I think-..."

"Just shut up, Jongdae." Chanyeol sighs. 

"No, I really think that you should take him back if you feel this miserable." 

"I can't." Chanyeol whispers while looking down. He shakes his head softly. "I can't make him mine again."

Jongdae scrunch his forhead, confused. "Why though? I saw it with my own eyes that both of you are head over heels for each other. What's wrong with not being together?" He now arches an eyebrow. 

Chanyeol looks up hopelessly, eyes showing loneliness. "I just can't." 

Jongdae takes a deep breath before he heaves it loudly. "Okay. It's up to you. Either you tell me what is wrong with your head or get lonely for all I care." But as Jongdae turns around to get out of the class, he hears Chanyeol's voice out lowly with some cracks hidden. He never gets a major shock like this in his whole life.

"I'm getting married." 

찬백

"Baekhyun-ah, here." Luhan waves his hand up to Baekhyun as soon as he enters the cafeteria. Other students shows their discomfort through the expressions. Not comfortable at all about nerds waving his hand to their friends. 

But... Why do they care?

Baekhyun smiles a little before he go through and sits beside Kyungsoo. "Hey, guys." 

"Yah! Don't 'hey' us! What took you so long after the bell for lunch?" Luhan switches on his mother figure mood. 

"Nah... Just something hold me up for a while." Baekhyun smiles reassuringly. "So, what do you have for lunch?"

찬백

After school time is over, Chanyeol gather his friends, KimJong brothers and Sehun, at their favorite café. They demand an explanation on what had Chanyeol told to Jongdae earlier.

"So, who is it?" Jongin asks curiously.

Chanyeol grimaces. "I don't know. My mom told me on friday and showed me his picture but I did not take a look at all. All she said that I catched on was 'the mysterious Byun's heir'." 

"Wow! I've heard about it too! The multimillionaire couple's son. They had been hiding their own son behind the camera since he was born. I think he is now the same age as us." Sehun said thoughtfully. 

"Well, you might have a partner who is rich as hell. Bet that he is handsome, genius, cold, and all positives and negatives adjectives. Maybe he is a perfectionist." Jongdae joins in. 

"You guys are no help." Chanyeol hit his forhead on the table. Jongin, Jongdae and Sehun are looking at each other before shaking their heads simultaneously. "Eurghh..." Chanyeol groans.

Sehun takes a sip on his warm latte. "What do you want us to do?"

"I think it is not a bad idea at all. Your future husband may be the perfect one for you. You're both young and not to forget that both are rich. It is our standard." Jongin tries to assure Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol straightens up his body and faces his friends. Eyes are unreadable. "I..." He contemplates. "Even if we're perfect for each other, when there's no love in between, it is no use." 

It turns the three to be silent. They could not argue anymore. It is true. Their parents might be perfect for one another but when there is no love, they are not happy. 

Yes, all of their parents' marriages were arranged by their granparents. And it is not good at all. They're all abandoned by their parents and being spoiled by their maids and butlers. While Chanyeol? His mom never knows what he wanted in life and what not.

However, the three friends knew that Chanyeol had been in love with the Baek nerd before. They could see the happy Chanyeol everyday after school and whenever they had their bonding times. 

Ever after the incident last week, Chanyeol always staring into spaces and keep on ignoring the three. Now, when they know the reason on why would Chanyeol not getting his love back, they also felt sad about it. 

"I think..." Chanyeol sighs. "I'll just do whatever my mom wants then."

찬백

"Yeah... I know. Don't worry mommy." Baekhyun chuckles into the phone. That night, his friend could not leave him alone since the incident. He hears a raging voice on the other line.

"What?! Since when did I turn out to be your mom?" Kyungsoo questions with rage. "Whatever, just go to sleep without thinking about that asshole okay?" 

Baekhyun smiles sweetly even he knows Kyungsoo could not see it. "Yeah." He whispers but reassuringly. "Thank you, Kyung."

With that, they ended their phone call and Baekhyun lands his body on his bed. "Hmm... How can I not thinking about him when my parents want him to be their son-in-law?" Baekhyun asks no one in particular.   
He then closes his eyes, maybe he should just avoid the taller till their family meeting this weekend. 

찬백

Since then, Baekhyun avoided Chanyeol like a plague. Everytime Baekhyun is in Chanyeol's sight, he always disappeared in the thin air before Chanyeol can reach him. 

Chanyeol then accepted that maybe this way is the best. He will get marry to his mom's choice while Baekhyun can look for his new potential boyfriend.

Even so, Chanyeol could not imagined Baekhyun in the other's arms. Hugs him so securely. Away from his reach. He can not accept the fact that Baekhyun will be happy with other people who is not him. He remembered every time that they spent together for over a year. 

Now that reminded him. The shorter always asked him about his life while he gladly spurted out lies after lies. He never had the urge to ask anything about the nerd. He told anything but lies to Baekhyun other than about his father while he knows nothing about Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol feels like he wanted to punch himself for being stupid. He just knows that when Baekhyun smiles, the smile shaped like a square, his eyes sparkles, his ears turn red, his cheeks pull up and that smile brighten up the world. Baekhyun's smelled like a combination of chocolate and vanilla everytime they near each other. Those are all he knows about Baekhyun. 

How pathetic...

찬백

"Bye, Baekkie." Minseok waves to Baekhyun when they parted ways at the front gate of school. Kyungsoo had to stay back and tutor someone in the library while Luhan had to go home quickly just now. 

It is Friday. The day before Baekhyun and Chanyeol's family meeting and probably talking about the marriage.

Baekhyun bit his lower lips. The marriage will happen...

Or not if he could persuade his parents not to.

Baekhyun never has been so eager to be home quickly.

찬백

"Good luck, bro, for tomorrow's dinner." Sehun pats on Chanyeol's shoulder and proceeds his way home.

Chanyeol just sighs. "There's no luck to begin with." He whispers before he strode over to his black Lamborghini.

Maybe this is his fate. Arranged marriage. Aging with no love in life. His fate is never feel the love he yearned for a long time. 

A sigh escaped his mouth before he starts his engine.

찬백

Over the dinner, Baekhyun could not sit still as his parents are talking about their achievements in business. Mr. Byun sense the uncomfortable boy in his seat. "What is wrong, son?" He shows his concern expression. 

Luckily, Baekhyun's parents were married based on love. No one objected their vow twenty something years ago and that lead to a happy life of Byun family now. 

Baekhyun fidgets in his seat before calming himself to start a topic about tomorrow. "Urm... It is about... Tomorrow."

"Oh, about the family meeting?" Baekhyun nodded hesitantly. "Okay... What is it about?"

"What's wrong, Baek?" Mrs. Byun now too shows her concern.

"Can we... Can we not proceed the marriage?" Baekhyun looks down. He is afraid if his parents ignored his wish. He is also afraid if his parents will be mad at him.

It was a deafening silence. Baekhyun scolds himself in his mind. Of course they would be m-...

"Okay, son. If you are not fond of the idea, we can cancel it. We know that you have your own reason. We're not forcing you into anything. It's your life." Baekhyun looks up to his father. Confusion but relief shown on his face. Mr. Byun just smiles reassuringly. 

"But do you want to talk about it? Weren't you said that he's your lover?" Mrs. Byun asks. Baekhyun turns to his mother. He is speechless. No word that he could form in his head. He never thought that he could go this far.

"Huh?" Still can not comprehend the situation, he asked dumbly. His face shows so much emotions at once that his parents tend to laugh silently. 

"Okay, I'm sure that you'll tell us everything once you understand the situation but we'll still go to the family meeting tomorrow because I haven't meet my friend for a long time now. Okay, sweety?" Baekhyun just nods slowly as he respects his mother's decision. 

He succeed in persuade his parents to not let the wedding happen so he could not resist any more wishes from them. Therefore, Baekhyun can feel a burden left his shoulder and he continues dinner with his usual chatter mouth with his parents.

찬백

The next morning, Baekhyun awakes with a small satisfied grin. He does not need to think about any marriage anymore. He strode to the shower with an evil idea in mind. Now, he could not wait for the family meeting this night.

He will show just who is Byun Baekhyun really. A smirk creeps on his mouth while he turns on the shower. The evil idea never leave his mind until he's done preparing himself for the whole ride today.

"Morning, mom, dad." Baekhyun greets his parents cheerfully. His eyes disappear as they turn to be crescent while he is smiling. He skids to the dining table before flops down on a chair situated infront of Mrs. Byun. 

"Morning, honey. It's been a week since we missed your full smile like this." 

"Mooommm..." Baekhyun groans. "Don't be so dramatic." He pouts.

Mrs. Byun smiles fondly. "You want to go somewhere? Why are you dressing nicely?" Baekhyun then smiles cutely. 

"Mom, dad, may I borrow the car today? I'm going to round the city with my friends." 

Mr. Byun frowns. "Okay but don't forget about tonight." 

"Don't worry, mommy, daddy, I'll be there but you guys go on first. I'll go straight to the restaurant once I've send my friends home." 

"Okay then. Take care though I know that you're probably planning something." Now, the both of them smiles and laughing together.

They knew that their son is planning something but never know what exactly is running in the head of Baekhyun's.

To: Grouppie  
Kyung? Lu? Min? Are you guys free? I need your company to the city today. I have some makeover to do.

찬백

"You look great, Baek. I mean full of awesomeness." Minseok praises. He indeed looked great in his Armani black suit and dark blue tie. His hair done with a new color which is dark brown and styled it in the prestigious salon also he had his make-up done. Dark eyeliners makes his eyes to look intimidating. His thick-rimmed glasses also long gone. He had a thin layer of lip gloss. All of it with the help of his three friends. 

Baekhyun smiled gratefully. "Thanks." He turns around to look at himself in the full body mirror. He saw the reflections of his friends smiling widely.

"You're truly a perfect image of rich boys." Luhan pointed out. That makes Baekhyun to frown. 

"No, Luhan. I don't like this image." 

"Then, why do you have to be like this? All showing off and stuff." Baekhyun gives a hard stares to his own face before he cool it down. He heaves a small sigh.

Luhan, Kyungsoo and Minseok keep silence while Baekhyun runs his eyes on their reflections. "I'm just..." He starts. "I wanted to have our pride back. I wanted to have our revenge." He whispered. The three of them are speechless. 

"What are you talking about?" Kyungsoo asked, brows furrowing. "Don't do anything stupid, Baek." 

They all sighed in relief as a wide smile appears on Baekhyun's face. Showing his perfect white teeth. "Nah,... I'll just proving our good side as a nerd. We're not someone to be messed with, right?" His smile stretched till his eyes turn to crescents and it is so cute that Minseok have to chuckle at that.

"You're so cute, Baekkie!!" Baekhyun ended up running around in the shop with Minseok chasing him to pinch his cheeks while Luhan and Kyungsoo just smiling at their childish behavior.

찬백

In the middle city of Seoul, there is a restaurant called Happiness Delight. It is a five star restaurant and have been acknowledged as one of the popular restaurant in South Korea. It had a cozy theme in it and serves many dishes from different countries. 

This time, there is a man in blue suit with black bowtie, who is sitting uncomfortably beside his mother who is smiling widely while waiting for someone. "Chanyeol-ah, are you okay, darling?" 

The said man looked up from his laps to his mother's worried face. He then shook his head. "Yes, mom." He gives a small smile. A few minutes of being in silence, while Chanyeol had a war inside his mind, a new voice catches his attention.

"Park Gyunmi?" The said woman, who is Chanyeol's mother looked up simultaneously with her son. They both stand up.

"Jang Mirae?" He heard his mother asked. 

"Yes. One and only but I am Byun now. Oh my... How long does it? The last time we spent time together?" The both of them hugging for a brief moment before Mrs. Byun turns around and sneaks her arms around his husband's arm. "This is Byun Sanghyun, my husband." She grinned.

Now it makes sense. They are his future parents-in-law.

"Oh! Hello, I am Park Gyunmi, Mirae's college friend. I'm honored to have a successful businessman to be here in my humble restaurant." Mrs. Park stretched out her hand to shake.

Mr. Byun smiled before taking the handshakes. "No, don't say that... Instead, I'm feeling happy to be here." 

"Is that your son?" Mrs. Byun asked and it does a wonder to Chanyeol as he immediately aware of his image. He smile widely straight away as all of the attention are on him now. Mrs. Park smile proudly.

"Yes, this is Park Chanyeol, my only son." 

Chanyeol bows deeply before straightening up. Being proud of his amazing height. "Hello, I am Park Chanyeol."

"Aww... You are so cute!" Mrs. Byun admiring him while leaning her head on her husband's shoulder. Chanyeol press the urge to look amused at the sight of lovely couple. He had never witnessed any of affection from his parents and it makes him wonder, does the Byun couple really loved each other or forced to. "I'm sorry though... Our son will arrive in a short time. He was having a day with his new friends." 

Mrs. Park said that they should have a seat while waiting for the late one and have a nice conversation to keep up with the lost time together. They are having a nice time chatting while Chanyeol kept fidgeting in his seat. He did not know why but he is so nervous to meet the Byun's son. 

Chanyeol kept his eyes down on the table all the time while biting his lower lip gently. He felt the need of gents for awhile and excused himself. As he is done, he makes his way to the sink and wash his hands. He looks up to the mirror and his reflections come in view. 

Why at the time like this, he remembered Baekhyun? The petite boy keep playing in his head. He furrowed his eyebrows. Does he make a good decision? Is it the decision that he wanted to do? Does he really ready to let it go like that? 

A heavy sigh escaped his mouth while he leans on the sink. Eyes closed. What's done, has done. He can't rewind the times. He can't turn back to the time when he rejected Baekhyun. He knows, even if he throw away his pride and ask Baekhyun to come back, it will not going to happen. It's futile as the Baekhyun he knows is a stubborn and strong guy. 

With a determined mind, he turns around, open the gents door and steps out without a second thought.

It leads to him crashes against someone on his way out. That person fell down on his bum. A small whimper being heard. Chanyeol hold back a gasp as he crouched down to help the other man. "Are you okay, man?" He asks, concern evident in his voice. He could feel that the person in front of him tenses for a few seconds before looking up.

It is like there is an electric shock going through inside of him as soon as they meet the eyes. It's someone that he knows? 

Chanyeol is the first one to avert his eyes away before clearing his throat.

No way, right? It's not him. That person in front of him is a total opposite from the man in his head. Even though the eyes are similar, Chanyeol cannot keep on dreaming. This one has a dark brown lock while the man in his head has a black and shiny lock. It's not him! Get it straight, Park Chanyeol! 

"Uhh... I'm sorry." He hold out a hand for the man to get up. "I'm in the rush." He whispered. The man taking his hand and there is another electric shock from the hands. Chanyeol low key flinching at the feeling. Eyes still roaming everywhere but not in front of him. He quickly letting go the hand as he see that the man had straightened up, a lingering feeling of familiarity on his hand. Another coincidence that the man's height is exactly similar. 

Taking in a deep breath before making his way to where his mother and the Byun couple are, avoiding any chance to meet the eyes again. His mind cannot letting go the incident just now. Assuring himself that maybe that is a person who accidentally have the similarities with the person he liked, he tried to keep calm while taking his seat beside his mother. A few deep breath later, he completely calm and showing his perfect smile, not wanting to be rude to the Byun couple. 

"I'm sorry, I am late." He is in deep thoughts when a new voice greets them but Chanyeol responded with a jolt in his seat. Flinching a bit at the familiar voices. Afraid to look up, he stayed silent. 

Mrs. Byun stands up as she wanted to greet the newcomer. "Hey, son. This is Mrs. Park Gyunmi, Park Chanyeol's mother." Chanyeol feels that his mother stands up too to greet. 

The person bows 90 degrees and Chanyeol stiffened as he catches a glimpse of dark brown hair. "Hello, I am Byun's heir, Byun Baekhyun." Right at the moment, Chanyeol's adrenaline rushed in his body. He sat there, frozen. 

Now it makes more sense.

"Well, what a gentleman." Mrs. Park chuckles lightly. "Chanyeol-ah... Get up and greet." His mother said. Stiffly, he stands up. He could feel that his hands are cold and sweaty due to nervousness as soon as he looked up.

"H-hi... I am... Uhh... I'm Park Chanyeol." He stuttered. His hands are shivering as he hold it out to shake. 

At some moment, they stare at each other. Baekhyun's eyes showed no emotion but Chanyeol's full of emotions; fear, sad, confused, nervous and more. Again, Chanyeol is the first to turn away. They let each other's hand go with the lingering feeling.

They're all sat down once again with Baekhyun now sitting in front of the taller. All the while ordering the dinner, Baekhyun could feel that Chanyeol is staring right on his face while he act nonchalant about it. 

It was like Baekhyun really does not want to acknowledged his presence. Chanyeol bit his lower lip before looking down on his laps, missing the moment where Baekhyun stealing glances on him. In Chanyeol's head, he is having a war with himself. He cannot deny that Baekhyun in front of him is truly beautiful. With the styled dark brown hair. Makeup done. Hint of pink lips. Black rimmed eyes.

But he prefer the pure and innocent Baekhyun that he knew. With the thick rimmed glasses, natural pink lips, adorable puppy eyes, makeup free skin. Yes, he loves that version of Baekhyun while this Baekhyun in front of him now? He does look hot and cool but it's not his style. This Baekhyun reminds him of himself that is full of pride and ego about being rich and never have any gut to confess everything to the one that he loves.

A few minutes later, the waitress comes with their order and they started eating. The elders are chatting happily while the youngers are eating in silence.

"Oh! About this whole meeting..." Mrs. Byun said, startling Chanyeol in his seat, making him looking up to Mrs. Byun. However, the said woman is showing a guilty face to Mrs. Park. "I'm sorry to say this but my son..." She glances at his son who looks at her with pleading face. "He does not want to proceed the whole arrangements." 

"What?!" Before Chanyeol knows it, the word escaped his mouth faster than he could close it. Eyes open wide while his hands on his mouth. He looks at frowning Baekhyun for awhile before letting his mouth go. "I-I mean..." he avert his eyes again to Mrs. Byun. "Why?" 

Mrs. Byun shows a glint of amusement in her eyes before it disappeared. "I don't know, dear. It's my son's decision. We're just respecting and does not have a voice about it. We just want our son to have his desired happy life. If he is not happy with this arrangement, we can't do much except accepting it." 

Chanyeol could feel that his eyes are twitching unconsciously. He pressed his lips together before looking down yet once again. No word to reply Mrs. Byun, not even 'I understand' because he cannot understand at all. Is that it? No chance anymore? Bet that Baekhyun really hates him huh? No... No more bet. Chanyeol had enough. "I'm sorry. I think I need a fresh air for a while." He whispered loud enough for the people at the table to hear. Avoiding any eye contact, he hurriedly steps out of the restaurant. 

Once out, he takes a deep breath and starts making his way to the park nearby. There is nothing in his head, mind and heart now. He cannot think of anything. Blank. It's like a piece of white blank paper. 

Without knowing, it's been ten minutes since he sat on the bench provided in the empty park. It's empty. Even his head, mind and heart.

찬백

"It's been a while since he's gone." Mrs. Byun said after another round of chat with Mrs. Park. "Where did he go?" She asked with a hint of concern and worry. 

Before Mrs. Park said that it's okay, Baekhyun get up from his seat after a whole silence. "I'll search for him." He said and get going.

Baekhyun steps out of Happiness Delight and roamed the place with his eyes. Searching for a certain giant in blue. It seems that the said person had gone without a trace. Baekhyun takes his time in searching while thinking about what will he said if he found the giant? Is it anything related to his identity? The things happened at school? About arranged marriage?

He's still in his thought as he saw Chanyeol at the empty, dark park. Eyes staring far away, maybe he is trying to figure out what had happened back there. He takes a deep breath before approaching the daydreaming man. Without saying anything, he sits down beside Chanyeol and keep in being silent.

Chanyeol who discover that someone is sitting beside of him making an effort to look at his side and have a major intake of sudden breath when he knew who is it. In a blink, he had his legs pressed together, head looking to the other direction, hands respectfully on his side while biting his lower lip. 

Baekhyun on the other hand, sitting oh so proudly with his chin high, eyes looking straight ahead. Somehow, Chanyeol sits timidly while Baekhyun sits with full of confidence. They are sitting in silence for another few minutes. It seems like it but you never knows what's in their head. Chanyeol had a mental breakdown while Baekhyun contemplates on his words. 

Cannot take it, Chanyeol stands up suddenly. "I-I... I need to go." He stuttered. But before he could go, Baekhyun beat to it.

"No. Stay. I know that we need to talk." His voice shows that no argument so Chanyeol once again sits timidly. "Ask away." As Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol have so many questions to ask so he will listen but not so eagerly. 

"W-who are you?" Chanyeol starts with a whisper.

"I am Byun Baekhyun, the 'mysterious Byun's son'" Baekhyun answer without looking at the taller.

"Why you didn't tell me?" More whisper.

"You never asked." 

"Wh-why... Why I didn't know?" 

"I'm shy in front of camera." 

"H-have you known this arrangement? Since when?"

"Since last week."

"Why... Y-you've changed..." 

"No. I am still myself but a certain event makes me wonder, am I easy to fool? Because I am not. I have my own pride." With this, Baekhyun turns his head to Chanyeol who, all the time, looking at Baekhyun. Baekhyun's eyes are unreadable while Chanyeol's eyes are like an open book, showing all the emotions for Baekhyun to read. 

"Is... Is that why you... Cancel this marriage?" If he stares at the subject of his misery more, he is sure that his eyes will started to water. He turns his head away. Baekhyun kept in silence. 

That means, yes. 

Even though Baekhyun didn't say anything, Chanyeol could hear it loud and clear. 

A small sigh, Chanyeol stands up and walks away from the occupied bench in the park and go straight to the restaurant. He knows that they need to return to their seat together as it is obvious that Baekhyun was searching for him so he stands straight in front of the door and waited for the other male. As he felt a presence behind him, he walked ahead in and sits beside his mother. The chair in front of him scratched the floor before Baekhyun too sits. The whole event is in silence as the parents could feel the intense atmosphere around their sons. 

A few minutes after, Mrs. Byun turns to Chanyeol. "Dear, you're... Crying?" Chanyeol, who is surprised by the question looked up and then, that is the moment when he felt a wet trail of tears on his cheeks. He heard a small gasp from the seat beside Mrs. Byun but he quickly wiped it with the back of his hands. He shows a big smile that obviously too fake. 

"I'm sorry."

찬백

Baekhyun stays in his bed after the family meetings. Cannot figure out his own feelings. He had full thoughts about Chanyeol's crying face just now in the restaurant. About what the cause. About there must be something that triggered the taller's feelings.

A couple of knocks distracted Baekhyun from his deep thoughts as he said, "come in."

"Baek? Want to talk?" His mother closes the door behind her as her eyes fixed on her son figure on the bed. Baekhyun moves on his bed to make a space for Mrs. Byun.

"Mom, was it right?" 

"What was?"

"The decision that I made. Was it the right thing?"

"I am not sure, son. I don't know your situation so I do not have anything to assure you that your decision was right. Maybe, you can tell me something? You can drop it if you want but I am worried about you, Baek. You need someone to hear you and I'm here. I want you to open up to me. I know that you're unsure about yourself so please." Mrs. Byun plead. She hugged her son in her embrace so tight. Even if it cut Baekhyun's breath, he does not care. He needs someone right now and his mother gladly do that for him so he is okay.

That night, he poured everything to Mrs. Byun and being comforted by his mother and father, who entered the room in the middle of his rambling. He fell asleep between his parents presences.

찬백

Park Chanyeol was absent the whole following week. No one knows the reason. 

찬백

A week after the family meetings, Baekhyun never met with Chanyeol at all. His friends, yes, but not him. He thought that something might happened to the taller but decided to just ignore it and keep on leading the life normally. But maybe, he is too good at avoiding the taller.

Since he changed his hair color, he had been wearing a beanie everyday. In attempt to hide his hair. Moreover, since he left the Happiness Delight last Saturday night with his parents, paparazzi were everywhere to snaps picture of the Byun's son which was a mystery once but not anymore. His face had been the cover of the newspapers. Even though it was blurry, dim light and many more flaws on the picture, it still a news to share. 

Fortunately, other than the picture, there were still no one knows his real name. He is safe for now, from the media but not from his friends. Safe for the last Monday where Luhan, Minseok and Kyungsoo kind of forcing him to reveal the truth because they wanted the whole college to fear Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. However, Baekhyun refused to do just that because his reasons, 'I'm not ready'. 

The students in college still treat them like they're useless piece of sh-... nerds but it's okay, they're stronger together. 

Back to Chanyeol, Baekhyun tried to make himself not caring about it at all but worry will always made its way in his mind. What happened to Chanyeol? How is he? Did he do well? The last event that take over the family meetings where tears evident on the taller's face makes him feeling unsettled. 

It's the next Monday, where everyone feel like the world are against them, they needed to get up and ready for the ungodly hours in college. Baekhyun is no exceptions. He groans on his bed and rolling for a bit while letting his alarm goes off, annoyingly. He sits up as he reached for his phone and turn it off. Stretching, letting his tense muscles to loosen up and get ready for the day. 

As soon as he sits at the dining table, he greets his parents and starts his breakfast. After a while, his mother speaks up. "Gyunmi just called me this morning."

"Hmm? Who?" He looks up to Mrs. Byun with clueless face. Blinking repeatedly before he shoves the piece of pencakes into his mouth.

"Mrs. Park." Baekhyun choked on his breakfast as he flailing his hands around for waters. Mr. Byun helped him while patting on his back. As Baekhyun could feel his breath even, he looks up again to Mrs. Byun.

"Wh-why?" He sees the way his mother bit her lower lip and glancing to her husband before looking straight into Baekhyun's eyes.

"Chanyeol had been hospitalized. It's been a week." Mrs. Byun witness the sudden glint of shock in her son's eyes before it disappeared. She continues anyway. "He had been drunk and involved in a street fight with random people. He had been miserable since." 

Baekhyun bit his tongue inside his mouth. Having no words to reply his mother. Eyes dart to his plate where pancakes lying on. "Will you go? Visit him, I meant." Mr. Byun asked while eyeing his son for a minute. He witnessed Baekhyun gulps before taking in deep breath.

"Maybe." Baekhyun whispered before continues his breakfast while his mind rushing around wildly in his head. "But I don't promise." Eyes gazing down.

찬백

"I haven't seen Chanyeol for about, what, a week now?" Minseok asked, curious. 

They are currently at the school garden, having a lunch together as always. It is like their new routine now. Meeting up as soon as the classes ended for lunch and having times together. "Why do you care about that betrayer?" Luhan sass.

Kyungsoo being himself as he eyes his friends. "No... It's just... After I've bumped with them on Friday, two weeks ago, I haven't seen him. More, his friends seems depressed last week. Does it have something to do with Chanyeol?" Minseok sighed.

"What? You've bumped with them? Where?" Luhan blinked. "It's rare for us to meet them outside of this college."

"They're at my new part-time workplace. The Unique Cafe. I was going to enter the place, they're on their way out. At first, I was afraid that they will bully me as I was alone but they decided to show me this... uh... what should I say... guilty? Sad face? I don't know... They avoided me afterwards. Since then, I haven't seen Chanyeol." Baekhyun being in silence for the whole time. He's just speechless for all these conversations. He wanted to say that he knew about Chanyeol's whereabouts but they will demand the explanation on how did he knows. Moreover, they still did not know the arranged marriage plan.

"Whatever though... I'm still pissed about their games. I can't accept any of them. They're being cruel, it's ridiculous. It was not even funny on how they took our hearts and played it easily." Luhan huffed out his frustrated sigh. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

They're being in silence for a moment before Kyungsoo drops a bomb. "Jongin apologized to me last Wednesday." 

"What?!" Luhan, Minseok and Baekhyun shriek and their eyes dart to Kyungsoo in record time. 

"Are you even serious?" Luhan winces.

"He always serious, Lu." Minseok says timidly.

"Shhht!" The former shushes Minseok before looking at Kyungsoo weirdly. "What did that prick wanted?!" 

"I... He just pulled me to an empty class and apologized. I don't even prepared for anything that comes. He then said that he's just guilty and Chanyeol is now in hospital. He is afraid that Chanyeol will not even wake up because of the guilt." 

Luhan furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"He said that Chanyeol had been over-drunk and picked a fight with street gangsters last Monday night. He had been out in the hospital for awhile now, bruised here and there. He asked if we could visit him... for... forgiving him." Kyungsoo bit his lower lip. He knows that Luhan will refuse to do so, that is why he didn't tell them as soon as he knows. He told them now because Minseok had been curious and Baekhyun being weird also he cannot carry this news anymore longer. He felt bad for keeping it as a secret.

Minseok frowns. "I think, we need to vi-..."

"No. I don't want to." Luhan shakes his head lightly. "You guys go if you want to but leave me out. I will not step five meters radius near around that group of pricks." He rolled his eyes. This heard headed guy, Baekhyun thinks. "And you, Baekhyun." The said man flinchs. "Are you going to tell me that you're forgiving him just like that? After all he had done to you?" Luhan asks while arching one of his brows. 

"I... I don't know. I think that we need to. You know, for his sake of waking up I meant. After that we can leave them." Baekhyun hesitates. "Can't we?"

"I think so too, Lu. We'll just say that they're forgiven so that Chanyeol can decide to wake up. Whatever happen after, just let it be. Even though I don't like their kind of game, I don't want them to suffer more. They didn't harm us, right? They were just putting an act and we fell for it but now, he is unconcious. Who knows, maybe he contemplates if he want to live or not." Minseok plead. 

Luhan grunts. "You guys are the most softhearted people I've met but still a no. You guys go ahead. I don't want to follow."

찬백

"Why?!!" Luhan shrieks. 

Actually, Luhan is being dragged by the three of his friends to the hospital where Chanyeol had been admitted to after their classes ended. Luhan has struggling so much that he gave up as soon as they stepped in front of the counter, he can not fight the three metal-like grip on his arms. Huffing out his annoyed sigh, he crossed his arms in front of his chest, sign of protesting. Minseok chuckles lightly before asking for Park Chanyeol's ward room.

"May I know who are you all to him? We need to protect our patients privacy and peace." The nurse behind the counter eyed Luhan weirdly. 

"We're friends from college." Baekhyun answers instead.

"I am not." Luhan slips out, though in whisper making Kyungsoo to pinch his side and he whimpers.

"Oh. I need the confirmation from the patients friends-..."

"It's okay. They're good people. I'll take it from here." Sehun, who just enters through the hospital glass door, says. 

The nurse smiles. "Okay, Mr. Sehun. You all are good to go." She is then continuing her own work. 

"Thanks for coming." Sehun whispers. 

"For your information, I am here not because of my consent. I was dragged here. I could care less about you and your group but my angel friends decided to be nice to you, devils." Luhan rolls his eyes. He could hear Sehun sighing. He huffed hard. 

"I'll lead the way." Sehun moves first. He does not want to argue with them he knows that he's wrong and receives such the words, he deserves it. 

The four of them follow behind about a meter apart, reluctantly. Especially Baekhyun. He is restless all the way to the said ward room. He does not know what to expect and what to say once he meet the giant. 

As they're entering the ward room, there is the patient, lying unconsciously on the hospital bed while another two of his friends are sitting on the couch provided. Their heads shoot up to the door and gasp at the four's precenses.

Baekhyun bites his lower lip at the sight of bruised and unconscious Chanyeol. With all the tubes and machines surround him. Clearly, by the expression of Sehun, Jongin and Jongdae, Chanyeol obviously had not woken up since the incident. And also, the three have not know about the arranged marriage too. He pushes up a bit the glasses on his nose as it slides down. By then, he just realized that he had been sweating a lot even though the hospital is full with air conditioner. 

"I forgive you guys half-heartedly. Now I am done. I'll go first." Luhan turns around as soon as he blurts out the words without even greetings. He steps out of the room immediately but soon followed by Sehun who sighs in frustration. Baekhyun bits his lower lip as he eyed the remaining two of Chanyeol's friends. 

"You guys came... I thought..." Baekhyun saw that Jongin eyeing Kyungsoo from his spot with pursed lips. 

"I'm sorry. I just told them over lunch today." Kyungsoo says, nonchalantly, while shrugging. Seems like he does not care more than he was just now. 

"Well... We're here now. So..." Minseok whispers while gazes around curiously before his eyes fell on Chanyeol's figure. 

"Can you forgive us? I meant, it's our fault. Chanyeol just complied because of the prize. He got carried away with his dream car." Jongdae shows his apologetic expression. 

Minseok takes a deep breath before he bravely looks straight into Jongdae's eyes. "You guys are forgiven. Don't worry anymore. So please, leave us alone after this. We don't want to be trapped in your games anymore." Jongdae gulped hard before smiling slightly. 

"Thank you for coming." 

Jongin and Kyungsoo are just having a staring contest that then Jongin is the first one to look away. "We will go. We wish Chanyeol the best." Minseok went out first and followed closely by Kyungsoo. Leaving Baekhyun inside for a moment as the latter is gazing softly for the unconscious patient. 

Jongin and Jongdae eyed the remaining person. "Chanyeol really fell for you. He loves you wholeheartedly." 

Baekhyun's eyes became unreadable as he heard them. He looks up to Jongdae, eyes showing cold emotion. "Was he? I don't know. Should I believe you?" His voice full of venom while arching one of his eyebrows before he turns around and goes out. 

"I just felt a chill just now." Jongin whispers. "Was that the same guy that Chanyeol had dated?"

"I don't even know myself, Jongin."

찬백

"Have you visited Chanyeol? How was he?" Mrs. Byun asks her only son while they're eating dinner together. 

Baekhyun nodded a bit. "Yeah... He's still not awake though..." 

"Aww... Poor boy. Gyunmi said to me that Chanyeol had locked himself up in his room since the meeting and only went out to drink that night."

Baekhyun did not saying anything. He just cannot grasp everything at the moment. Wasn't Chanyeol that dump him? Wasn't Chanyeol who did not want anything to do with Baekhyun? Why does the taller act like he is the one going through heartbreak? 

"Baekhyun?" Mrs. Byun calls and immediately distract the younger out of his mind. "You spaced out." She states.

"Uh yeah... Hmm..." 

"I was asking you. Will you visit him again?"

"Uhh..." Baekhyun contemplates. He looks up to his parents. "Maybe. But not sure."

찬백

Baekhyun knocks the door before going in as 'come in' could be heard from the inside. "Baekhyun-goon." Mrs. Park stands up from her seat beside the occupied hospital bed. She tried to smile warmly but it came out as awkward instead. 

Baekhyun approaches the elder before giving her a tiny smile. "Mrs. Park, my mom made this for you. Take a rest. I'll take over for tonight." He hands out the packed dinner for Mrs. Park. It's not an excuse to come, it's true that his mother had him to do a favour for her. For him, he wanted to avoid coming again but no. He had no choice after he witnessed his mother's pout.

"Oh my... Thanks." They're both being in silence for awhile and just gazing at the unconscious man but then Mrs. Park opens her mouth. "I knew about your problem with my son, Baekhyun-goon. Your mother had told me. I am sorry on my son's behalf. He's bad. I can't believe he did those."

"It's okay, Mrs. Park. I think it's all over now. I'm just doing my mother's favour. She wanted me to accompany your son for a night. I hope you will get more rest."

"Is there no chance at all for my son?" Mrs. Park hesitates. Worry etches on her face. 

Baekhyun pursed his lips. "... I'm sorry." He whispers then looks down. Mrs. Park lets out a small sigh.

"Okay then. Thank you for your time, Baekhyun-goon. If anything's happen, please call me or your mother, okay?" Baekhyun nods as Mrs. Park makes her way out the door. 

He walks around the bed and sits on the chair Mrs. Park had sat. He props his arms on the bed and rest his head on it. Facing the sleeping person. Chanyeol looked so peaceful despite the bruises on his face. They seems to be fade in color but it's still evidence on his precious face.

Yeah. He may be told Mrs. Park that he had closed his heart for Chanyeol but it is not the truth. He is still yearning for Chanyeol's presence in his life. He still wanted the taller to be there, by his side on their dates. All of the memories are still fresh in his mind that he is not sure whether he could erase them or not. Mistakes are meant to be forgive and forget but Baekhyun seems like he cannot move on. 

Chanyeol's cruel words are still lingering in his head. He knows that they are the ego and pride talking but Baekhyun had given the taller a chance to prove that they had once make the taller happy. Chanyeol just gave away the chance and not giving a care towards Baekhyun's heart. 

By then, Baekhyun had understand that there is no way Chanyeol would open his heart for a low life like the nerds. It is such a nonsense that he feels like they are in one of the drama that aired on television for others entertainment. 

Without knowing, Baekhyun fell asleep while staring at Chanyeol's face. 

찬백

Once in the late night, Baekhyun could feel a lingering touch on his face and hear a few sniffs and sobs.

"I am so sorry, Baek..."

Unaware that was reality, he just thought that Chanyeol in his dream smiling widely while apologizing profusely to him and they finally got their happy ending. 

It was just a dream.

찬백

Baekhyun sigh after he takes a sip of his canned coffee drink from the vending machine in the hospital hallway. He is currently in the hospital park, staring far ahead.

He had woken up with stiff neck and cramped back and also the questioning lingering touch on his face and hair. Chanyeol haven't woken up at all. He waited for a bit more minutes before he moves and here he is right now. Staring at nothing. He should prepared himself. If Chanyeol do wake up, what will he say? In fact, he just accompany the former for the night. He cannot just say I'm just here to chill or anything like that. 

He inhaled a deep breath before throwing the empty coffee can into a trash bin. Walking along the way to the taller's room. As he entered without even knocking, because he is sure enough that the latter has not woken up yet. He closes the door and turns around just to meet eyes with the patient on the bed. The taller seems to be in shocked too because he was assured himself that Baekhyun must be home already because he's alone when he opened his eyes thirty minutes before. 

Baekhyun had no chance to run away now as Chanyeol knows his attendance. "You're awake." Baekhyun tried to appear as nonchalantly as ever, as if they're the normal college friends with no memories together. "Had the doctor checked you up?" Baekhyun stares at the almost faded bruised face with an expressions that shows a bit of concern as he still stand by the door, as if they're just friends that cared for one another. 

"Uhh..." Chanyeol stammered for a bit before he smiled slightly because he knew that he deserves the treatment he received. "Not yet. I've just woke up." 

"Well, you've been out for about a week. Doctors need to check you up."

"... You still cared for me." Chanyeol mumbles but Baekhyun could hear.

"No. I was just worried for Mrs. Park as you're her only son." Chanyeol pursed his lips while he looks into Baekhyun's eyes who is trying his hard not to show any emotions. Baekhyun knows that the patient has something to say so he waited.

"Urm... Can we..." Chanyeol looks down to his fingers that playing with the while blanket on his lap. "Can we start over?" It came out as a whisper but Baekhyun does hear it due to the silence in the ward room. 

Before Baekhyun could answer or even think about the answer, growling could be heard from Chanyeol's stomach indicating that the taller had been hungry because of him sleeping for the entire week. Chanyeol feels hot blush spread through his cheeks before squeezes his eyes close, biting his inner cheeks and hands clutching to his tummy. Why, for all the time, he had to be hungry now?! 

Baekhyun fight the urge to chuckle. "I'll call the doctor." He turns around and reaches for the knob.

He opens the door to step out but not before he hear Chanyeol's soft pleading voices. "Please, I'll wait for your answer."

Baekhyun heaves a sigh while searching for a doctor. He had the answer ready. He just need to say to Chanyeol and it will be settled then.

찬백

Baekhyun had called his parents and Mrs. Park that Chanyeol had woken up from his deep sleep and the doctor is taking care of Chanyeol. He steps into the room when the doctors had came out and meet with a sight that is too adorable for his heart. 

Chanyeol stuffed his mouth full with rice provided by the nursed. Obviously, he's suffering hungriness and make it up to the whole week he had been out. His cheeks puffed like a squirrel saving it food in the cheeks as he looks up to Baekhyun. Eyes blink repeatedly before continues chewing the food after he nods slightly at the latter. 

"I've called Mrs. Park. She will be here in a few." Baekhyun states as he sits on the chair beside the bed where he had spent the night on. He watches Chanyeol eating eagerly as I'd he wanted to finish it faster so he could have some talk time with Baekhyun. A silence lingers in the room with the sounds of spoon meeting the bowl before Chanyeol drinks some plain water and set the empty dishes aside. 

Chanyeol turns to Baekhyun with a serious expression. "I am sorry for my stupidity all this time. Now that I've been thinking, I somehow knew your answer." Chanyeol starts. Baekhyun looks up to face the taller, poker face on. "I will not leave you alone. I will bother you until you accept me again and I will make you love me again." Chanyeol declares full of determination. 

Baekhyun's eyes narrowed. "What are you saying?" 

"You will have my existence constantly around you that will make you have no choice but to accept my feelings again." Chanyeol pursed his lips after. He does afraid of hearing Baekhyun's answer even though he knew already but he wanted a chance to begin again. "I will woo you again, Baek."

"You..." Baekhyun scoffed. "I think you've misunderstood something. I don't want you in my life again. I've had enough. I don't want to involve around you anymore. I've given you the chance before and you gave it away. I don't want to do anything with you after we step out from this place." Even though the words piercing through his heart, Chanyeol still showing his seriously determined face. 

"I-I... I thought that I will be married with someone and that is the thing that will get in our relationship. I didn't know it was you. I had to follow my mom's request. I... I still love you. Please. I need you." Chanyeol stuttered a bit. He plead with his teary eyes.

Baekhyun gets up from his seat. Eyebrows furrowed. Face showing a pure anger. "It does not mean that you can play with our hearts. The nerds. Do they look easy on you guys? You think that we have strong heart to endure all the pain you leave for us? I just knew, rich people like you guys are heartless. I should have known before taking the bait of your lies." Chanyeol flinches. 

"I... I am sorry."

Baekhyun hissed before making his way to the door. Chanyeol followed Baekhyun's figure with his eyes.

"Give me three months." Baekhyun stopped moving as he touch the knob. "Three months for making it right. Three months to have you back. Three months and I'll be gone before you know it." 

With that, Baekhyun takes his leave. 

찬백

On Wednesday morning, second week of July, Baekhyun steps into the school ground full of awareness as he remembered that his mother said Chanyeol had checked out of the hospital the night he awoke. He is sure, really sure that Chanyeol will be at school and messing the hell out of his mind. He need to ignore the taller. 

"Baek!!" The said person jerks as he turns around to face with the panting Minseok. He recovered from his shock and shows his smile to the elder. "Oh my... I've been tired so easily these days. I'm getting too old for college." This brings a bright smile from Baekhyun. He chuckles a bit.

"Yeah. Too old to be my friend." He jokes. Minseok looks up with flabbergasted face. 

"How could you, Baek!" He punches lightly on Baekhyun's shoulder and they laughed. 

"Good morning, Baek, Min." The deep voice makes the two startled and turn to the source. Chanyeol, with his new rich image but with hair down and small smile adorning his face. Minseok blinks his eyes but still sealed his mouth. Why would Chanyeol, who just admitting that he's a typical arrogant and ignorant rich people, saying the greetings to his former nerdy friends. Moreover, his image does showing his new personality, styling as the rich but behaving as the nerd before the revelation. Maybe he had hurt on his head and effecting his brain when the incident happened, it is Minseok's thought anyway.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes as he looks away from Chanyeol and crossed his arms on his chest. Minseok witnessed a slight downward of Chanyeol's lips corners before the smile return even if it's small. "Uhh... Morning?" Minseok replied after a long pause.

"See you later." Chanyeol steps away from the two. 

"What's wrong with him?" Minseok tilts his head to a side, face with pure confusion. "Baekkie, you have any idea?" 

"No." Baekhyun deadpanned and Minseok flinches a bit. "Let's go to the class now." A few moments later, Baekhyun is back to his character and meet with Kyungsoo and Luhan along the way. 

In the class, even though Baekhyun and Chanyeol placed in the same class, with Chanyeol's eyes on Baekhyun for the whole class, Baekhyun ignored his presence all the time. 

찬백

Came lunch time, Baekhyun was conversing with his friends but halted in the middle because a tall person is now standing beside their table with a tray of lunch in hands. The taller fidgeting and biting his bottom lip. The four that occupied the table look up. Now, they realized that the whole cafeteria were looking at their direction, trying to discover out why Chanyeol is standing there, around the nerds.

Luhan is the first to voice out. "What do you want?" The laughter voice is now not apparent and replace by cold voice. Minseok reaches for Luhan's arm and squeezes lightly.

"Lulu, let me." Minseok said and looks up again to the fidgeting taller. "Chanyeol, what is wrong?" 

Chanyeol takes a deep breath. "May I eat with you guys?" He then jerks when Luhan snorted, really loud.

"You wanted to eat with the nerds? Don't you notice that you will have you pride crushed?" Hint of sarcasm but Chanyeol ignored. 

"I don't care." Chanyeol said while he gazed straight to Luhan. "Now, I want to make it up with you. With all of you, so please, let me." He plead lowly. He eyes all of them and stayed at Baekhyun who is looking down on his lunch instead of the newcomer. 

"Okay, Chanyeol. Here. Sit here." Minseok gesture the seat beside him which fortunately straight in front of his heart (read: Baekhyun). Chanyeol quickly sits down before any protest could be heard and he looks on his front where Baekhyun is showing a sad face to the food.

"Minseok!! Why?!!" Luhan whined. "I did not approve!" 

"Lulu. Don't worry. He is sorry, right Chanyeol? Anyway, we've forgiven them. Didn't we?" Minseok asks. Chanyeol nods slightly.

"Mine was half hearted by the way. So, I have a right to prevent him from entering our circle of friends." Luhan huffed and continue eating.

Kyungsoo had been in silence as he studied the expression on Chanyeol's face as he stared at Baekhyun. Expression that shows sad, regret, guilt and longing. All of that goes unnoticed by Baekhyun but not for the other three. Luhan admitted that he feels sorry for the taller but not enough for him to accept him. 

Not long after, another three people come to the table that lingers silence. Luhan rolled his eyes as they meet the eyes of Sehun's. "More troublemakers." Luhan mumbled with a sigh but being heard by the people around him. 

Kyungsoo who is unexpectedly blushing red starts to look everywhere but Jongin. Minseok smiled a little at the three of them. "Yes?" He asks nicely. He is just that nice to be mean at Sehun, Jongin and Jongdae. 

"Can we join too?" Jongdae speaks up as no one would say anything. 

Minseok smiled and about to answer but Luhan beats to it. "No. One is enough. We don't need any of attention seekers more here." 

"Lulu..." Minseok whines.

Sehun's eyes twitched a little. This deer does has the nerves but somehow, the feeling of anger and irritated does not appear in his heart but sad and disappointment instead. 

"Why, Min? I've forgave them even half of my forgiveness but it does not mean that they can act like it's nothing happened between us. They cannot be so innocent and played with us again. What if they're just trying to make us fall in their trap again by making us forgive them and then said that we're easy to please? We're damn easy to fool. And we're fu*king easy to fall for their stupid rich game of bet?! And what? The prize is now a big castle?!" Luhan snaps. He had said it out loud and the whole cafeteria fell in silence to hear Luhan's voice. 

No one had dared to go against the rich students because they have power over them and obviously money to make them drop to their knees for forgiveness but not Luhan at the moment. The nerd just snapped at the popular rich students and the students around hold their breath for the awaiting comeback from Sehun who take all the blast because Luhan happened to say all of them while eyeing so dangerously scary at Sehun.

Chanyeol froze in his seat because yeah, why would they accepting the apology and be friend? It takes a lot of effort to win back their full trusts. Now they all know the feeling of being insults in front of the whole college. 

Fortunately, none of them had taken it to heart because it's natural as the nerds are still hurt with their doings. 

"We know that we're wrong. We know that apology is not enough. That is why we're here. Mending our wrongdoing and be nice to you. We are trying to reflect and starts over with you. Even if it will take times, we will try hard until you could forgive us wholeheartedly." Sehun said with full determination and Jongin and Jongdae nods firmly. They could hear that people around them gasped at the statement. 

Luhan was speechless. He does not know what to say. He thought that Sehun will fight back and that is the more reason to not forgive them completely but Sehun did the exact opposite of his thought despite what happened at the hospital last Monday. 

With the silence, Baekhyun move over and closer to Kyungsoo and invite them to sit. It's cramped with 8 people to sit around the round table but they make it happened. 

Though, the silence lingers for the rest of the lunch until the bell rang indicating the end of last unch time. 

찬백

It happened for the rest of the week. The four popular and handsome boys will come over and sits with the four nerds. Although it was silent, they makes a severe eye contacts with one another.

찬백

The next Monday, third week of July, Chanyeol fastened his steps towards Baekhyun who on his way to the car that awaited him at the block away from college. The bruises on his face he had last week is now barely seen. It had been a hot topic that Chanyeol involved with street fight and the issue spread like wildfire in college but he does not care. What he cared now is that Baekhyun slowly getting out from his grasp.

He need to act fast.

"Baekhyun!" He called. The said person turns around and frown as he saw who called for him. Chanyeol pants for a bit as he reached the smaller.

"What?" Baekhyun said, unemotionally. 

"Let's... Let's go on a date." Chanyeol states and bit his inner cheeks while waiting for the answer. 

"No." 

He knew it. "Sorry to say but I insist." Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun's wrist gently before dragging the dumbstruck Baekhyun to the cafe they always hanged out after school as long as they had been dating. Oh... How Chanyeol wish that Baekhyun will be his date again. 

찬백

Kris, the driver, who had been waiting for awhile now pouting because be just received a message from his young master, saying that he will be home later. Now he grumpily drove off to go home as his husband, TaoTao is waiting. Baekhyun should have told him earlier and he can save the time to be with his hubby. 

As much as he respects the young master, he just cannot tolerate the last minute announcement from the smaller. 

찬백

Here they are. 

Chanyeol keeps glancing towards Baekhyun while munching slowly on his strawberry cake. He wishes that the moment could freeze forever.

Baekhyun sips his latte as his cheesecake has finished for awhile but Chanyeol's just half of his. He knows that Chanyeol is looking at him but he tried to be nonchalant and just keep in silence.

They're in the café that they had been to so many times together before. On their date, as Chanyeol would title it. The differences are, before, Baekhyun would do all the talking and Chanyeol just replied shortly because he was busy studying the former's face. Now, they sit in silence. No one talks. 

"Baek,-"

"Don't call me that." 

Chanyeol sighs. "Okay. Baekhyun, what is your favorite color?" 

Baekhyun shots his eyes to Chanyeol but looks away again. "Why do you care?" 

The strong urge to plead was being kept, Chanyeol took a deep breath instead. "Because I wanted to know about you more. I've just realized that I don't know anything about you but you probably know more than a little about me."

Baekhyun scoffed lightly. "As if they're the truth. I just knew all the lies maybe... Beside about your late father though." 

Baekhyun thought that he crossed a line so that Chanyeol would give up and leave him alone but no. Chanyeol let out a small tight smile. "Yeah..." The taller looked down. "Maybe. I am sorry for all the time I had been pretending but my feelings are real. My heart still beating so fast just for you." He tried with small voices. 

The smaller sneaked a glance towards Chanyeol who had his shoulders down with a pout on his lips like a kicked cute puppy. "Black, white and grey." The former said and looked around again. However, the relieved smile on Chanyeol's face does not go unnoticed by him. He could feel the tugs on the corners of his lips but he ignore it. 

Chanyeol looks up to Baekhyun. "Favorite movie genre?" His eyes practically looked like a cute cat. 

"Fantasy, sci-fi and action."

By now, Chanyeol is grinning so wide. 

The taller proceed with his detective like questions from the favorite color to favorite pet, from preferred food to fashion style he dislike the most, from favorite band to about the smaller's family. 

Even though he got the answer half-heartedly and rolls of the eyes here and there, he keep patience and asked all the questions that a good boyfriend should know. 

"What do you dislike the most?" 

At the question, he could see that Baekhyun pondered on his answer a bit. It was like as if Baekhyun thinking an answer but he asked instead. "In general or specifically?" His voice shows no other than challenging. 

Chanyeol blinks before answering. "Uh... Generally?" 

"You."

It felt like a stab through Chanyeol's heart as he was speechless at Baekhyun's answer that came suddenly. He purses his lips because he does not have any words to say more. His heart is hurting the most at the moment. In fact, Baekhyun said it as if it was nothing. Like he was not just stabbing into Chanyeol's heart repeatedly. 

Baekhyun could feel his stomach churns because he just blurts it out as if it was something normal to dislike Chanyeol the most. The former just kept mum as his eyes spaces out the cafe's windows. He knew that Chanyeol felt hurt but he wanted to push the taller away. He wanted the taller to give up and left him and his friends alone. 

Baekhyun just wanted Chanyeol and his friends to not disturb the nerds.

Ever since the popular group sit together with the nerd group, they had been receiving many bad stink glares from the other students. He also heard they said that the nerds are so easy to fool and play with. That they are a cheap slut. Oh how true was Luhan.

Baekhyun do wanted to forgive Chanyeol and his friends because he had felt their sincerity emitted when they sat together. Because of humans mind that always see the negatives, Baekhyun does not wanted anything but to push the four popular and rich group away from his group. 

He wanted nothing more than his friends to study peacefully without any backtalking from the others. 

After a while of silence, Baekhyun get up from his seat and reached for his bag. "If nothing more, I'll go." He said and Chanyeol nods wordlessly. Maybe still hurting with Baekhyun's words. "And please... Stay away from us."

With that, Baekhyun steps away from Chanyeol who had his eyes on the chair where Baekhyun had sat just now. Eyes longing. 

찬백

Chanyeol lays on his bed after taking a shower. He stares onto spaces. He then closes his eyes, mind reeling through the moments he had with Baekhyun at the cafe just now. 

Was the latter still hurt with the bet? Was the latter despised him that he took the step to hurt Chanyeol mentally? Was the latter wanted Chanyeol to suffer with his bleeding heart? Why was he pushing Chanyeol away so hard that he did not care that his words hurt the taller? 

A lone tear stream down Chanyeol's face as he pondered on the event that happened. 

Is it the end?

찬백

Baekhyun steps into the college ground with heart beating so fast against his ribcage. He hoped that his words had hurt Chanyeol enough that the latter will not dare to appear in front of Baekhyun again. 

"Morning, Baek." The said person jumps as he hears the deep voice. Baekhyun turns around and meets with a grinning Chanyeol. With shocked face, he faces the taller fully. 

Wait... Was not Chanyeol hurted yesterday? He is really sure that Chanyeol hate him for his straightforward answer yesterday and take any chances he get to avoid the smaller. 

After seconds staring, Baekhyun frowns. The grin on Chanyeol's face had not disappear but wider instead. "I knew that you wanted to push me away but you know me. I am persistent and will not giving up for what I wanted the most. So, sorry for letting your hope down." The grin turns to smile and Chanyeol walks away from Baekhyun. 

The latter closes his eyes and sighs. Yes, it is true. Chanyeol is so persistent and hardheaded. That is also the factor of him winning over the bet, right? He won because he had the strong desire to win. 

It is also because over the six months they had been dating, Baekhyun could read Chanyeol like an open book. They had been to the arcade where Chanyeol had shown his winning desire to Baekhyun and stated that he could win all the games. At the end of the day, Chanyeol proved him right that he had win almost all the games. Almost because they avoided the child games. 

The persistence of Chanyeol's always bring him somewhere that he desire of. Also because of that, Baekhyun is determined to keep pushing the taller away and keep their distance far. 

It is because he wanted the taller to search for someone else to complete his empty heart where he belonged before. 

It is also because he wanted to close his own heart for anybody else. He does not want to go through a broken heart again. 

"Why so stressed early in the morning?" Baekhyun opens his eyes to meet with someone really handsome but he does not know who. 

"You care?" Based on the newcomer outfits, he is rich and kind of showing off but the expression on the other's face shows nothing sort of arrogant. Baekhyun arches an eyebrow. 

"Wow... Chill. I'm just asking. Anyway, it's not nice to have a beauty like you to frown. It's a nice day after all." A smile was offered. Baekhyun could not help but to smile unsure. It's not everyday that random rich people to talk to him, the nerd. "I am Kim Joonmyeon. Suho for short." He offers a hand which Baekhyun caught it.

"Baekhyun." The shorter greets back. A confusion was evident on the other's face. 

"I think I've heard that name somewhere?" He tries but Baekhyun keeps mum. 

"I'm just ordinary nerd scholarship boy. Nothing much."

"Oh well, nice to meet you. See you around." Suho smiles again. No sign of disgust when Baekhyun said that. 

They then separate without much thought and Baekhyun makes his way to his locker but have a great shock of his morning when he sees his friend, Kyungsoo being dragged to an empty class by none other than Jongin. Suspicious, Baekhyun tried to eavesdrop to their conversation through the closed locked door. 

"Have you got the answer already?" Baekhyun hears Jongin's pleading voice.

"Yes and I am sorry to say this but no, I can't accept your feelings."

Silence occur but then Jongin tried again. "I knew that we're wrong! I knew that we're bad but please? Please consider it again because we had changed for the better. I... I love you. I know it is sudden but I just wanted you to be safe. I know that people around are talking bad about you and your friends so I wanted to prove them wrong!! Yes, you're a nerd but you have pure heart."

Wow, even Jongin could hear that people had been talking nasty things about them. Baekhyun feel bad for Jongin but it is not his business to interfere. 

"I am sorry." Kyungsoo whispers because Baekhyun barely heard that. Before he could move from the spot, the door open so suddenly and a shocked Baekhyun meet with a sad Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo reaches for Baekhyun's hand and dragged the latter away from the class where Jongin is. Before they got far, Baekhyun turns around to watch a heartbroken Jongin while watching them walked away. 

찬백

Lunch time rolled in and they are once again sitting together. Instead of silence like always, Chanyeol attempt to score a conversation. 

"I wanted you guys to know that for the last year and the half we've been friends, I have the happiest time in my life when I was with you guys. You guys makes me feel the freedom from being the center of public attention and I appreciate the friendship you guys offered for me." Chanyeol smiles softly making all seven pairs of eyes to look at him. "I wanted that moments to happen again, where we can joke around freely, with the addition of my friends of course. We can... Start over, can we?" 

Chanyeol looks around with pleading eyes before he caught Luhan rolling his eyes. The former then looks down. 

"Don't worry... It's the matter of the time. I am sure time could heal our friendship. We could be like before with the addition of your friends, of course." Minseok said with assuring smile but then turned grimace when he felt someone pinched his thigh. "Lulu! It's hurt." Minseok pouts. At the corner of his eyes, he could see that most of them are smiling at his antique. 

"It's just that you can't read situation well that makes me mad." 

"Aww... Don't be so harsh. They're good now. Anyways, I've had enough with the silence while lunch. Lunch is when we could talk freely because we can't do it in class." 

Luhan rolls his eyes. "You and your talkativeness." 

Out of everyone, everyone can see that Jongdae had the widest smile on his face. Cute, he thought. 

찬백

Baekhyun knows who followed him all the way from college after class. He knows it too well that he intends to ignore the person. He kept walking towards his supposed to wait car a block away from college. 

However, once he reached the said destiny, no limousine or any car even Kris, his driver, are in the sight. He looks everywhere and comes into one conclusion.

Baekhyun turns around to face his follower since they got out from the college ground. Face shown disapproval. "Please... Don't tell me." He squints his eyes to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol rubs his un-itchy nape. "Uhm... Well, okay..." He closed his mouth while he roams his eyes at everywhere but Baekhyun.

Baekhyun twitches his eye as he inhaled a deep breath and heaves it. "Okay... Tell me." He gives up. 

"Uhh... I somehow told your mom that I wanted to borrow her son after class..." Chanyeol trails off before he rubs his head where Baekhyun had smacked. Sad whimpers escapes the taller's mouth. 

찬백

"Mom. I've told you, right? Why are you doing this to me?" Baekhyun whines into his phone. Chanyeol bites his lower lips while waiting for Baekhyun who just ten feets away from him. "What? No! Why would I do that?"

Apparently, his mother said that he should give Chanyeol another chance because Mrs. Byun could feel that guilty aura radiates from the taller. And also she did this because for Baekhyun's good. Baekhyun thinks, where's the good part though?

"But mom..." Baekhyun whines more. "Eurgh... Okay." At last, he gives up. No one can change his mother's words. He pockets his phone and turns around reluctantly. "What is your intention by doing this?" Baekhyun gives 'I judge you' stare to a fidgeting Chanyeol.

"I just wanted you back. I know what I did was a wrong move but I am stupid as you thought and-..."

"Don't say that you're stupid ever again. No one's stupid if they could go to the college." The smaller crosses his arms on his chest.

"Okay... I was... uhh... I was..." The taller stammered.

"You were?"

"I have no choice, okay? How could I... When the bet met the deadline..." Chanyeol pursed his lips as he saw that Baekhyun's eye twitched. "And out of nowhere, my mom asked me if I could marry the person I didn't know."

"But that person was me and you blew the chance for us to be together away."

"But I didn't know it was you!" Chanyeol pressed the urge to yell. He takes a deep breath before continues. "I was sad. I don't know what to do as I still love you but I need to fulfill my mother's wish. Without knowing who it was, I agreed and decided to just let you go. I was certain that my head did what I need to do while my heart was against it."

Baekhyun swears that he could see Chanyeol's broken soul in the latter's eyes. His heart broke at the sight of it.

"I just want you. I want you to be my life time partner. Please..." Chanyeol's eyes glimmers with unshed tears. "I beg you..." He heaves a heavy breathing.

Baekhyun closes his eyes for awhile and opens them up, showing no other feelings than full of seriousness. It's understandable but it does not mean that the richer could step on the nerds and the poor. It was not tolerable. "Three months. As you said, three months... If I don't want to be with you again, you promised to go away from my life, right?"

Chanyeol's breath hitched but a promise is a promise. "Y-yes... Yes, will do." He looks down for awhile to get rid of the tears in his eyes and looks up again with determination. "Now, let's go." He grins widely. He really hopes that this three months, maybe less, could melt his sweetheart (read: Baekhyun) again.

"Where to?" Baekhyun asked, confused.

"To the aquaria!"

With that, Chanyeol drags the flabbergasted Baekhyun towards the bus stop. As they reach the place, they sit side by side while their hands still connected. But Baekhyun does not realize that, instead he felt weird as Chanyeol did not force him to ride his black Lamborghini like yesterday.

"No car?" He asked.

"Nope. I just realized that... I could not hold your hand like this while I drive." The taller blushed while tightening the hold on his hand. Baekhyun looks down to their hands and hide his smile and turns his gaze elsewhere. He did not do anything as he did not want to mislead Chanyeol into the thoughts that he is ready to accept him again. He motionlessly let the taller to hold his hand tightly. As if Chanyeol was afraid that whenever he let it go, Baekhyun will disappear.

찬백

"Look, Baek! It's a shark! Baby shark!"

Ever since Chanyeol had paid the tickets for the two of them, an hour and a half ago, Baekhyun had been dragged by the excited Chanyeol through the big aquarium. They are currently in the tunnel under the water. Chanyeol had pointing to this and that, practically to everything he thought amazing with his free hand while his other hand grips tightly on Baekhyun's.

All the way to the said destination on the bus, they had been in silence. While Chanyeol was nervous along the way, Baekhyun was amused at the taller's behavior.

Baekhyun makes sure that the taller did not notice the lingering smile on his lips whenever Chanyeol pointing cutely to everything he saw. His eyes shine brightly while he was observing his surrounding while Baekhyun's focus on the person he thought more amusing than the others.

"Hey! It's a jellyfish." Chanyeol said excitedly. He smiles widely.

Now that Baekhyun noticed, Chanyeol's grip on his hand would tighten a bit whenever he saw something to point it out.

Along the way, Chanyeol looks around with his eyes warily while pointing at everything. Actually, without the smaller knowing, Chanyeol was afraid to look at Baekhyun. He was afraid if the smaller would show him a judging eyes, moreover a disgusting eyes. He decided to just be laisure ang let loose around Baekhyun just to show that he sincerely took the three months challenge to his heart by being himself and no more pretending. He did not want to just said it was a promise like nothing. He wanted to prove them.

"Baek? You hungry?" Chanyeol asked while Baekhyun tried to school his facial expressions. "Want to go there?" Chanyeol pointed to a cafe outside of the aquaria.

Baekhyun wordlessly nods and again, let himself being dragged to the place.

찬백

"Thank you for today. I had fun." Chanyeol smiled handsomely.

Baekhyun just nods. He does not want to say anything. He is afraid that he will lead the taller on and gave up early. 

Chanyeol looks down at the lack of the smaller’s respond. He takes a deep breath. “Well, I’ll go first. Have a nice sleep. Don’t stay up too late.” Again, smiling but does not reach his eyes. He turns around, leaving Baekhyun on his doorstep and moves his legs away from the smaller. Make his way to his own house. He had accompany Baekhyun till the doorstep by walking from the bus stop located a block away from Baekhyun’s house. 

His shoulder slumped all the way to his own mansion. He had a thought that he would give up by the unresponsive Baekhyun throughout their so called date. While they were having their early dinner, he did all the conversation, he did all the talking and never once Baekhyun uttered a word. But now, he does know how the smaller coped with him who was unresponsive for their previous dates. 

As soon as Chanyeol steps into his mansion, he is greeted by his own mother. “Chan, you’re back. Have you had dinner?” Mrs. Park asked.

“Yes.” Chanyeol answered curtly with no hint of smile nor frown. 

Ever since the incidents with Byun’s family and the fighting, Mrs. Park had been aware of her son’s being. Just because she took Chanyeol’s life lightly, she did not know the whole stories of Chanyeol’s misery. The marriage of the Park was arranged and in the need of an heir, they had Chanyeol out of love, but forced to. 

Chanyeol knew it since he was a toddler. He tried so hard to have his parents’ attentions but nevertheless, he was loveless. All he got was being spoiled by the maids and the butlers but it was never enough. Chanyeol wanted to feel the love from his parents. He wanted to be spoiled by his parents with overflowing love like anyone else in his school and not with money and the wealth they got. By the time he entered high school, he understands that rich people have the same fate, being an heir and heiress of big companies does not require the love from their parents. He understands all of it when he met Kim Jongdae, Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun. 

The three of them had the same fate as him. They were being ignored by the parents. That was why they decided to just bully the weaklings. They believed that those who have loves from their parents are weak. They did not realize that they are the weak ones. 

When Mr. Park, Chanyeol’s father, passed away, Chanyeol did not show any emotions, instead he just pay respect and acted like nothing had changes. Indeed, it does not change anything. The presence of Mr. Park in the household had no effect at all as Chanyeol proceeds with his life like always, without the presence of his father. He just needed to study hard and acquire the title of a Chairman in his father’s company.

As Mrs. Park saw her emotionless son when her husband died, she knew that they had raised their son in a wrong way. By then, she just did not know how to approach her son. Chanyeol just had to be so cold towards everyone else beside the maids, butlers, his friends and the driver. Even Mrs. Park was afraid. So, she just updated her son’s wellbeing by asking the maids every single day. Chanyeol did not have to know that.

But when she witnesses her son broke down while having the dinner meeting with the Byun family, she knew she had missed every single moment in Chanyeol’s life. While The Byun’s son getting well with his parents, she just realized that she was a bad parent for Chanyeol. 

The moment she found out about Chanyeol getting in trouble with the street fights, she acknowledged that she was the worst. Now, she wants to mend all her doings and wanted to be a good parent. She wants to know every single things that happened in her son’s life. She wanted to be involved in every conversation that Chanyeol had. It’s hard. In the process for making her son open up to her was hard. The early stage, she just got a nod or shrug from Chanyeol and now only yes or no. It’s hard but she will not give up. She wants the best for Chanyeol before it was too late for anything. 

“Chan, are you okay?” Mrs. Park tried again.

“Yes.” Yet, another curt answer from Chanyeol. 

Mrs. Park was hurt but she will not show it to her son. She knew that Chanyeol had gone through a lot. She will not burden her son more with her problems. Problems in making him realized that he still has a mother to rely on, to lean on. 

“Uh… well, go, take a shower and have a good sleep.” She gives a warm smile to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol nods and makes his way to the stairs and proceeds to his room. Mrs. Park followed her son’s steps with her eyes and she let out a small sigh as soon as her son gone from her sight. “Madam, do you wanted to have dinner?” a maid, 49 years old maid, Kang Hyejin, asked.

“Another dinner without my son, huh?” Mrs. Park smiled brokenly. Hyejin just replied the smile with her own that looked sad too. 

“He will come around. He is a nice boy. Well, he is not a boy anymore but he is still a sweetheart.”

“I missed a lot. I did not even bat an eyelash to him when he was a kid. He became a nice young man without my care. Thank you for taking care of him in my stead.” The both of them make their way to the dining table. Mrs. Park sits in one of the chairs. “Come. I really don’t want to eat alone this time. I am tired of waiting for my son to come around. I think… he hates me.”

“No, Madam. Don’t say that. He is a little awkward with you because he is not used with your presence around. Just a little bit more time, he will realize that you’re indeed changing for the better and moreover, for him. Don’t lose hope.” 

“Maybe, if I didn’t ignore him while he’s growing, it won’t be like this. We will be very compatible. Last time we had a family meeting dinner with the Byun, I’ve been envious of their family friendliness. They could communicate with their son without much effort while me? I just went with my own decision without asking for his opinion. I let my own self controlling my one and only son.” Mrs. Park chuckled bitterly. “If I had known… I would drag him to the couch and open the conversation without pressuring him. I want to know his everyday event. I didn’t even know his social life. What kind of mother am I? Is it too late now? Is it too late to amend?” She looks at Hyejin with her glistening eyes. “It is, right?”

Unknown by the both of the ladies, Chanyeol had been standing on the stairs, listening to all of it with tears slide down on his cheeks.

찬백

It has been a week since their last 'date' to aquaria. Chanyeol had not approaches Baekhyun since then, other than classes times. The taller would occasionally sits with Baekhyun's clique together with his own at lunchtime. What makes different from before are that Minseok and Jongdae had been talking to each other animatedly, Kyungsoo and Jongin would throw a shy smile to each other once in ten minutes while Luhan and Sehun would just keep in silence.

Luhan still looked bothered with the troublemakers sit at their table but he could get used to it as Minseok seems to be comfortable with them around. He also aware that he is being watched all the time by none other than Sehun. Maybe that is also why he felt uncomfortable with them around. Total opposite of Minseok.

Baekhyun threw a curious eyes quietly to a certain taller who is munching his own lunch mindlessly. He had been feeling weird as Chanyeol has not pursuing his intention to make Baekhyun fall for him again. In a week, Baekhyun had sort of being prepared all the time if Chanyeol approaches him in any reasonable time but never. Chanyeol never spoken to him privately ever since. 

Maybe he had given up? 

Whatever the reason is, Baekhyun thought that he had never feeling this disappointed. How could Chanyeol gives up without trying much harder? Was it because Baekhyun did not give him any responses last week? Why would that be the reason? Baekhyun endured one-sided conversation for over six months and yet he never complained. Just because one date of no respose, he had given up? 

Nonsense.

찬백

It is Saturday. First week of August. Baekhyun stretched his body on the bed. He woke up late, as he slept late last night. The drama he was watching was too addicting to stop. High School: Love On! was too good to be true. He wished that he was the angel. To be loved by two person at time. He had a breakdown last night when the angel saved the two persons and she sacrifice her own self. 

He cried hard that his eyes were red and swollen. Moreover, at the last episode of the drama, when the angel remembered who she loves the most, another wave of tears came over. How he wishes his own love story would end perfectly like that.

He refreshed himself even though his eyes are still swollen. He climbs down the stairs as soon as he done. It is weekend. He has no classes. He ruffles his own damp dark brown hair as he is too lazy to dry it. 

He let out a yawn when he steps into the kitchen. "Good morning-... Good afternoon, sweetie." His mother greets him.

"Good afternoon, Baekhyun." The voice makes Baekhyun stopped in his track and all of the sudden, the sleepiness slip away from his body. Eyes open widely towards a voice that is familiar but not his mother's, not his father's either because his father had gone to work in the morning. 

"Come, dear. Have lunches with Chanyeol. He'd been here for about four hours?" Mrs. Byun said happily. "He's waiting for you to take you on date but you're still asleep. He spent his times here, accompany me." She smiled.

Baekhyun furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you doing here?" Chanyeol's smile slowly disappeared from his face as he looks away from Baekhyun's curious eyes. 

"Aigoo... Don't be rude, sweetie. He had patiently waited for you. As I just said, he's taking you on date." 

"I'm sorry if I'm being rude to intrude your house without you knowing." Chanyeol voiced out timidly. He gets up from the dining chair. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Byun. I'll just go-..."

"Sit. At least have a lunch before you go." Baekhyun interrupts. He heaves a small sigh and approaches the dining table. Pulling out a chair opposite of Chanyeol, he sits down. Mrs. Byun could just bits her lower lips at the awkward air. 

She looks at Baekhyun before gasping a bit. "You've been crying, honey?" Baekhyun could tell that Chanyeol inspects his face closely. Eyebrows furrowed.

"I am fine, mom. Just random drama kept me up all night." He smiled slightly to reassure his mother. 

"Don't give me that lame reason, Byun Baekhyun. If you have any problems, tell me. I am here for you. But I'll let it slide this time. There will be no next time." Mrs. Byun turns around to the kitchen and wash her hands. 

Baekhyun gaped at her retreat figure. Face showed unbelievable feeling. He blinks a few times. "But it is true though?" He mumbled while tilting his head slightly, eyes focused on the plate in front of him. "What's wrong with crying over dramas?" 

He heard a silent chuckle before he looks up and he saw that Chanyeol had giggled at his antics. He felt himself blushed at the realizations that he really watched sappy drama and that his mother does not believe him. 

The lunch went smoothly as Mrs. Byun opened conversation that include both of them. However, the more time passes, the more Chanyeol felt sad. He knew he needs to leave as soon as he is done with lunches. That was why he prolonged his own lunches. What he did not know was Baekhyun too, prolonged his own lunches. 

Distracted, he was shocked as Mrs. Byun asked a question towards him. "So, Chanyeol, where do you wanted to bring my son today?" 

Chanyeol gulped as he looks down to his almost empty plate. "Uhh... Well, maybe not today?" He looks up to Mrs. Byun. "Maybe next time? Today is impossible because well,..." He glances towards Baekhyun, who played with his food using the spoon. "I'll leave after I am done. Don't worry." He smile but not assuringly. He continued eating his food in silence. 

"Mom." Baekhyun's voice made him frozen for a moment but he nonchalantly continues his lunch. "I'll be out after lunch." 

The words stab through Chanyeol's chest to his heart. Maybe it decided to stop beating for a while. Disappointment going through his head. He wanted to go out but not with Chanyeol for the date? "Baek,..." Mrs. Byun looks at Chanyeol before she reaches for her son's hand. "Where do you want to go?" She squeezes a bit as she showed a sad expression towards her son. 

"I don't know. Someone asked me for a date. So I don't know where we are going." Mrs. Byun furrowed her eyebrows. Trying to put together the puzzles her son is giving. Moreover, Chanyeol tried to block his ears from hearing anything more. He tried. Really tried not to hear more from Baekhyun's mouth. "He waited for me for four hours, right?" 

The cue of Chanyeol choked on his food. "Oh dear!" Mrs. Byun exclaims. However, a big smile plastered on her face. "Drink some water, Chanyeol." She handed a glass of water to the said person. Without the two knowing, Baekhyun smirks slightly before it disappeared and he continues his lunch with poker face. With the smile still on her face, she stares at Chanyeol's flabbergasted movements. "Take care of my son, okay, Chanyeol?" 

Red face, speechless, Chanyeol just nods.

찬백

Baekhyun had changed his outfit into a comfortable one. The hair also been dried and styled. He decided to just go out comfortably. The paparazzi would be damned. They does not know him at all so he could just going out leisurely before he revealed that he is the mysterious Byun's heir. 

The moment when he climbed down the stairs with his new look, Chanyeol froze at the doorway. Eyes could not stop looking at Baekhyun's appearance. The memories of him bumped with Baekhyun in front of the restaurant restroom came into his mind. It was really Baekhyun. He had doubt last time but now, he just could not take off his sight from Baekhyun. 

This Baekhyun is hot. The hair styled up and shirt on point for making people stares. Can not deny, he is already jealous even before they got out. Suddenly, he does not wanted to take the smaller on date anymore. The jealousy would eat him up. He just wanted to keep the smaller inside his pocket and not showing to others. 

Biting his lower lip, they make their way out, after waving to Mrs. Byun, they walked to Chanyeol's black Lamborghini. Sighing quietly, he opened the door for Baekhyun and closed it as Baekhyun had settled in. Calming his own breath, he walked to the driver seat and get in.

The whole ride was in silence. No one dared to say anything. As for Chanyeol, he was afraid that he would make Baekhyun uncomfortable while as for Baekhyun, he was just speechless at himself for accepting the other's offer on a date. All this time, he just wanted to get away from Chanyeol but now, he just go against his own vow. However, after the drama he had watched last night, he just realized something. He needed to follow his own heart instead of his head. If he use his head instead of his heart, he could be hurt, not physically but mentally. He will torment his own self. 

The drama teaches him to follow your heart because heart knows everything while the head just controlled our lives. 

As the car stopped in a halted, Baekhyun looks everywhere. They have come to an amusement park. Furrowing eyebrows, he turns to Chanyeol, who is unbuckling his seatbelt. "Aren't you scared of fast rides?" 

Chanyeol froze yet again. Eyes looking everywhere but Baekhyun. He knows that the latter is watching with hawk eye. "I... I am but... You've been wanting to come here ever since we've dated. So..."

"You... Remembered?" 

"Of course." Chanyeol answered timidly. 

"I've told you like a month after we go out. I've been practically forces you to bring me here but you denied and then I gave up because a month later you said that you hate fast rides. It's like over half a year ago and you did remember..." Baekhyun trailed off.

Chanyeol tried to lighten up the atmosphere. "Well... I am willing to try. If you are willing to try with me?" He smiled slightly. Face showing hopeful expression. 

"Uhm..." Baekhyun unbuckles his seatbelt and get out of the car quickly. The hopeful feeling was vanished as soon as the door closed on Chanyeol. Can not help but to be saddened. 

What he did not know was that Baekhyun tried to control his rushing blood to his cheeks. Blushing because Chanyeol was handsome back then. Showing his good looking facial with hopeful eyes and smile. His heart just can not help but to coo at it. 

Is it wrong to be hopeful?

Is it right to forgive easily?

찬백

Baekhyun smiled as he heard the screaming from the rides around them. It was not his first time to an amusement park. His former driver had brought him here before once. But that was years ago when he was still in middle school. He was happy to be here but moments later, he found himself bored as he did not came with his parents. He just did not want to be known in the world's eyes so his parents decided to send him alone with the said driver. 

Now, he is here again. With the person he admired so much. He turns around to inspect everything. From the Vikings to rollercoaster. Everything makes him feel excited. The blood pumping in his body so fast that he is smiling widely unconsciously. Chanyeol smiled as he saw a cute wide smile on Baekhyun's face. 

Baekhyun had his eyes on a certain store. He then turned to Chanyeol with cute excited eyes. "Let's get the ears!" Confusion appeared on Chanyeol's face. 

"Ears?" 

"Yeah!" Again, unconsciously, Baekhyun reaches for the taller's hand and pulls him to the store. 

And yeah, Baekhyun ran out of the store with cute brown puppy ears and dragging Chanyeol with a giraffe ears on their head. 

Chanyeol can not even be embarrassed or mad at Baekhyun because the smaller seems to be enjoying the time. He could only smile gratefully for making the smaller happy.

"-...ide it!" 

"Huh?" Chanyeol was in his own bubble as the excited little puppy beside him hugging his arm. 

"I said, let's ride it!" 

"Ride what?"

"That one!"

The color on Chanyeol's face drained as he snapped his eyes on the pointed ride. 

찬백

"Are you okay now?" Baekhyun rubbed Chanyeol's back smoothly as the taller heaves into the toilet bowl of public restroom. There is also a hint of amused smile from Baekhyun when the smaller tried to calm the green face Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol nodded repeatedly, assuring Baekhyun that he is indeed 'alright'. Taking in a deep breath, Chanyeol gets up and moved to the sink. Washing off his face. At the back of his head, he was quite ashamed of his response towards the roller coaster ride just now. His face paled at the sight of it and moreover, as soon as they get on it, his hands quickly searched for Baekhyun's and held it tightly. Eyes closing shut and mumble a mantra of 'oh God'. 

Also, as soon as they get off it, he walked faster to the place they have been until now. "You should have said that you're not going to ride it, you know. I should've ride it alone." Baekhyun said teasingly.

"No. No. I told you that I wanted to try and I am not going to let you ride it alone. It's dangerous." Chanyeol scrunched his face and showed it to Baekhyun. 

"Dangerous for you. It's exciting, isn't it?" Baekhyun lights up. 

Reluctantly, Chanyeol nodded his head. "Yeah, yeah..." Agreeing with Baekhyun's statement seems to be so hard now.

As Chanyeol kept washing his mouth, Baekhyun looked away with head full of stuff. They're being in silence for awhile. "At least..." Baekhyun started. "You're not lying when you said that you were afraid of fast ride." The smaller looked down, avoiding Chanyeol's eyes, whose looking at Baekhyun through the reflections in the mirror in front of him. Baekhyun is leaning his back on the wall with one leg bent and stepped on the wall, arms crossed on the chest. Head looking down with puppy ears headband. "I'm quite relieved about it." He whispered.

Chanyeol smiled bitterly without Baekhyun's knowing. "Well, I've also told you, I'm not lying hundred percent." His voice was smooth. Deeply smooth. 

Baekhyun looked up to meet with Chanyeol's reflections before flashing a small smile, well, a bit stretched on his lips, to Chanyeol. The smaller walked out of the public restroom.

Chanyeol let out a series of small sighs that day. He knew, Baekhyun tried to show that he's having a hard time believing and trusting him again. He walked out of the said place and greeted with Baekhyun smiling excitingly. 

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol!" Baekhyun said as he gripped on Chanyeol's arm, eyes never turned away from what he saw interesting. "Let's ride that!" Baekhyun is full of smile now. 

Chanyeol was glad that he decided to bring Baekhyun here even if it kills him. 

All the time, they never realized a few clicked and shutter goes off from the nearest bushes. All of it focused on them.

찬백

"Thanks. I had a great time..." Baekhyun make a pause. They're in Happiness Delight where they were treated as a VIP customers to eat their dinner where Chanyeol had drove from the amusement park. Chanyeol internally cooed at Baekhyun's timid appearance. He knew that Baekhyun had been so excited at the talk about amusement park but never had a chance to go and have fun as he had today.

True, Chanyeol once thought that he wanted to give up trying all the rides as he looked at the Vikings. However, the look on Baekhyun's face just told him that it all worth it if he tried. It was indeed worth it as he had clingy and scared Baekhyun in his embrace when they were going through the haunted house. It was cute scene where Baekhyun hugged Chanyeol's arm and screamed lightly as the ghosts came out from their hiding spots but do not tell Baekhyun, Chanyeol would treasure that moment in his whole life. 

"Don't worry, it's nothing really..." 

They fell into an awkward silence until the waitress entered the VIP room with their food. They thanked her and she quickly went out. She was also felt uncomfortable at the awkward situation where no one was talking. They ate silently but with occasional glances from Chanyeol to Baekhyun while Baekhyun kept mum. 

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol started as he cannot take it anymore. Baekhyun looked up from his plate to Chanyeol. "I... You have something on your lip." He said instead. He did wanted to say something about feelings with the smaller but he had not enough courage amd he was glad that a piece of food stuck on the other's lip so could be distracted.

Baekhyun arched an eyebrow and reached for the napkin on his lap. He tried to clean it but does not even brush it. Chanyeol took the chance and reached out his own hand to Baekhyun's face. He touched the plump lower lip and wiped off the said piece. Baekhyun sat there frozen. Chanyeol's hand was warm against his cold face that was exposed to the chilly air-conditioning VIP room. His heart was beating fast at the warm look from Chanyeol as he looked at the said person. 

He knew that Chanyeol had once again triggered his normal heart beating rate. 

Chanyeol took his hand away as he just realized what he had done. Was it too early for that? Was Baekhyun felt uncomfortable about it? If that so, Chanyeol was sure that he did something that Baekhyun would hate. Oh gosh, how stupid was he? 

"I-I... I'm sorry." Chanyeol whispered while looking down to his plate. He was a coward he knows but he just cannot look up to Baekhyun and witnessed the unhappy Baekhyun with his gesture just now.

Little did Chanyeol knew, a faint pink of blush rushed to Baekhyun's cheeks but Baekhyun quickly calmed himself down before Chanyeol knows about it. 

찬백

"Uhm... Welcome back, Chan." Mrs. Park smiled awkwardly. She knew that she would get a curt nod from her son so she cut her speeches for her son to greet only. 

As expected, Chanyeol nodded. He had drove home after dropping off Baekhyun at his home. Although it was awkward but Baekhyun never stuttered any hated words to Chanyeol so he was slightly glad.

"Well..." Mrs. Park started again as her son did not say anything for a minute. "Take a nice shower and have a good night dream then..." She trailed off. She really sure that Chanyeol would just nod again so she flashed a quick small smile and stepped away. 

Chanyeol frowned. His mother did not ask him the usual. 'Have you had dinner?'. He pouted unconsciously. "I've had dinner but if you wanted to, I could accompany you,..." Mrs. Park stopped in her track. "Mom..." Chanyeol continued. He waited for awhile before he witnessed a relief smile radiated from his mother's face as soon as she turned around to him. She quickly gathered Chanyeol's tall and lanky figure in her arms. 

"Yes, yes... Please do." Mrs. Park whispered against her son's shoulder. Again, unconsciously, Chanyeol smiled. 

They made their way to the dining room. Their maid, Hyejin, smiled widely at the enthusiastic Mrs. Park sitting her son on the chair beside her. The food was served for a person but Chanyeol requested for a small portion for him to eat together. 

A few minutes passed, they ate with smiles adorned their faces but Chanyeol tried his luck. "Can I... I mean, the story... I mean, today, about today..." He struggled. Just because he never tell anything to his mother, never meant that he had not told anyo e about his days. It was just hard to tell his mother who he had not talk in informal way. 

Mrs. Park pressed the urge to chuckle. "Slowly, son. Well, I do want to heard your day today?" Mrs. Park smiled widely as soon as her son grinned.

찬백

"Have you heard about it?" Minseok started the conversation. The four of them were at the cafeteria early in the morning. Just because Luhan said, that was the only time they could be together as four and not eight (plus Chanyeol and friends). 

"About what?" Luhan mumbled as he chewed his sandwiches as breakfast. Kyungsoo trailed away from reading a book and put his attention to Minseok. Baekhyun just arched his brows and stuffed his mouth with eggs. 

"Chanyeol's dating issue." Cue for Baekhyun to choked on his eggs. Hands flailing to get his drink. 

"You okay?" Kyungsoo patted on his back. 

"That asshole! I knew it! He just broke up with Baek and he goes dating freely." Luhan huffed. "That was why I said, we can't trust them!" 

"But, Lulu..." Minseok fished out his phone out his pocket and searched something as Luhan scrunched his nose. 

"Don't take his side, Min. I mean, look, Baekhyun is here mourning about-..." 

"Baekhyun is the one he was with." Minseok thrusted his phone onto Luhan's face. Frowning, Luhan took the phone and studied the picture attached with a big title. Baekhyun paled as soon as he understood the situation. 

'Park's heir on his date with a gorgeous unknown man.' 

The picture was clearly showing Baekhyun's feature with the rich side. His hair was up and he wore clothes like rich person.

"The heck, Baek! What were you doing?!" Luhan screeched. 

찬백

Baekhyun pouted. Luhan huffed out air through his nose harshly with his arms akimbo. Kyungsoo and Minseok looked at each other. Luhan had just smacked Baekhyun on the back of Baekhyun's head with 'are you kidding me?!'

"I've told you. Why aren't you guys hear me? They're dangerous." Luhan frowned. "And don't think that I didn't know about you too, Kyungsoo, Minseok. You two go flirting with that spoiled brats too, right?" The two mentioned boys could just gulp guiltily with their eyes looked everywhere but Luhan. Once again, another heavy sigh could be heard from the rage Luhan. 

"But, Luhan... They regretted what they did and they had apologized."

Luhan squinted his eyes to Kyungsoo. "I know but they could never be trusted because...!" Luhan snapped but then he halted on his speech. He looked away and gritted his teeth. Now, the other three were watching him restless. 

"Why?" Minseok whispered, showing his concern at the troubled expression from Luhan. "Now that I realized, why did you so against us to befriend them? We've been friends for years but I never know what history do you have to be so against them... Especially to Oh Sehun." They witnessed Luhan to flinch slightly at the mention of Sehun. Luhan did not notice it but Minseok had his phone in his hand and dialed a phone number owned by the coffee lover he knew.

Kyungsoo patted lightly on his shoulder making Luhan to look up. Baekhyun could just stared at their pure friendship just because he had no friends before. He did, but friends who need help in study. Not a true concern and loyal friends like those three. "Can't you share with us? So that we could understand you?" Kyungsoo said soothingly. 

Luhan blinked his eyes before they went red and wet. He took a deep breath. "I've never told this but I was actually as rich as they are." This making the other three listener to widen their eyes. "But it was eight? Nine? Years ago... We were friends.... Best friends." Luhan stopped to take a good look at his friends. "We could never be separated. Everyone called us, Flower Boys." Luhan smiled a bit even though he did not want to. "It was great. We always hanging out together. He would invited me to his house and play some games or just story time. Just the both of us. While I will invite him to study together and watch some movies. It was all great until that fateful day..." 

"What happened?" Minseok asked as they watched Luhan frowned in his own trance. Luhan looked up to show a tear made its way down the cheek. 

"You know, my parents divorced and my father leave my mother and me." Minseok and Kyungsoo nodded. "He left to his mistress and took all of his wealth with him. Not leaving anything behind for us to survive. Not a cent." He sniffed before continued. "We had a hard time. I told my mom to let me quit school and help her earn some money but she refused. She said to me, be successful and show her ex-husband that we can do it. That we're fine without him. And I, stupid highschool boy just dumbly agree with her and thought that everything will be okay. It's alright because I have her. I have her and my best friend but the one that I hoped for comfort had his back turned to me.

"I searched for him at school the moment our condition stabilized, so that I could have some comfort words and go through the hard days. As soon as we met, he turned away and ignored me." Luhan chuckled humorlessly while looking down to his hands. "Who knows, the one I've put on trust had betrayed me." 

Luhan did not realized that a group of four had their way to the nerds table in silence. Face showing guilt. Even if Baekhyun, Minseok and Kyungsoo knows, they did not say anything. 

"It was as if our friendship meant nothing to him." Luhan resumed. "Apparently, the news that I've gone from rich to poor had spread around the school and the students started isolating me, including him. Oh Sehun. By then, I understand that rich people are worst at heart. They could put a mask, showing that they're good and kind but all of them were fake. The one that I remembered to put my whole trust had betrayed me and I don't want all of you to feel the same. The bet had been a proof for that. They just played with our heart and laugh at our desperation at the end." He looked up determinedly. "That's why, don't trust them." To has his determination crumbled down upon having eye contacts with the one he talked about. 

Oh Sehun had his sad eyes, showing how guilty he was. More tears rolled down Luhan's cheeks. "I'm sorry." Sehun whispered sadly before storming away from them. Luhan looked around to meet with Chanyeol, Jongin and Jongdae looking at him with sympathy. 

"You know..." Jongdae broke the silence. "He had always said that he had done something regretful in his life. When we asked, what was it, he answered that he lost his precious friend due to his stupidity. He told us that his dumbness could not be forgiven." Luhan had his eyes locked with Jongdae. "We never know, who. Now, we do know, then we understand why did he made the bet. He just wanted to be acknowledged by you. He wanted to show his face to you without being extremely guilty. Afterwards, he could be around you and profusely apologize for forgiveness." 

Luhan looked away yet again. "That's bullshit." He reached for his bag and get up from his seat. Jongin, who was eventually sat closer to him gripped his wrist loosely but Luhan stopped anyway. 

"He cried. He cried for you when he knows that you hated people like him. He understands why but he could not blame anyone but himself. He had been showered with guilt since then." In a blink, Luhan too gone from the cafeteria.

The table fell into silence. Even there were six people sat there, no one talked about anything. Until Chanyeol speak up. "We knew we're unforgivable." Baekhyun looked up to see Chanyeol was looking at him intensely. "We could just hope that your hearts could sense our sincerity." 

A few seconds later, the bell rang indicating for class to start any minute.

찬백

"I've not forgiving Chanyeol just yet. At least, not fully." Baekhyun said carefully. 

Luhan who had staring at nothing looked up to Baekhyun. Kyungsoo and Minseok too looked up from their assignments. They had promised to do their assignments together at Baekhyun's after classes. 

"It's just that, something happened a whole lot more than what you guys know." Baekhyun bit his lower lip. 

"What is it about?" Kyungsoo interrupted, frowning as to try figuring out what was Baekhyun talking about. 

"Truthfully, my parents had arranged a marriage for me last couple of months." 

"What?" Minseok asked incredulously. 

"Actually, it was the day before the bet been exposed. I was shocked when my parents said that my future husband was Chanyeol as they showed his picture. However, the picture showed the rich Chanyeol and not the nerd Chanyeol." 

Kyungsoo arched an eyebrow. "So, you've known him being rich before the exposure?" 

"Yeah. But I was willing to forgive him for lying but I never know about the bet." 

"Did he knows that he was arranged in marriage with you then?" Minseok perked up.

"Eventually, yes. He knew that he will get married but he didn't know it was me. He didn't take a look at my picture. So, he thought that he don't want to make me heartbroken, he decided to let me go and married the choice of his mother." Baekhyun pressed his lips and continued. "Remember the day I had my hair dyed?" The three of them nodded slowly. Remembering clearly the day Baekhyun wore suits like a great businessman he was. "It was the day we had family meetings with the Parks. He didn't know that I'm rich because he never asked. He was so shocked that he knew it was me all along. But then again, I had refused the marriage with him."

The other three blinked. "So, you guys haven't married yet?" Minseok tilted his head. 

Baekhyun showed his left hand up to show his ring-less fingers. "Nope." He put his hand down. "He once again, shocked at the news. What I couldn't forget was, he cried, at the dinner table in front of his mother and my parents." 

"He cried?" Kyungsoo frowned but then realization hits him hard. He had his eyes wide open. "Is that why he got into a street fight and hospitalized?" 

Baekhyun took a deep breath. "Apparently, yes." He nodded lightly. 

Luhan looked down as he had nothing to say. It was confusing. "And... Why was he sticking to us like a glue?" Minseok asked.

"Well, he promised me for three months. Three months to prove me that he really... Love me? He will disappear after that... I don't know. But... Since he knew that I am the Byun's son, I don't care about my appearance to him. It seems like his friends still didn't know about our condition." 

"Then, you guys going out on dates?" Kyungsoo voiced out.

"He asked me to go out together since he needs to use the three months wisely. But dare to say, he did changed. Changed for the better." 

Luhan who was being silent had looked up. "I... I don't think-..." 

"Lu, why don't you have a talk with Sehun?" Luhan turned to look at Minseok. He frowned at the words. 

"Why should I?" 

"Yes. I think so too. From the story you told us, I think it was kind of hanged and every stories should have closure. It's either you forgive him or stand on your ground to forget him and move on." Baekhyun said thoughtfully. 

Luhan closed his eyes before opened them again and looked at Baekhyun. "How about you? What about your story?" 

"My story is still ongoing. My three months limited are the continuation. As for the closure, I'll make up my mind and decide my own story ending. All I could do is just hope for the best decision for myself and not regretting even a bit later on." Baekhyun smiled warmly making Luhan to smile for the first time that day. 

"Thanks, guys. You're so helpful." 

찬백

For the next few days, Chanyeol hasn't call Baekhyun or anything. The four nerds also had their oddly calm lunch since Chanyeol, Jongin, Jongdae and Sehun not hanging out with them. However, Minseok and Kyungsoo noticed the occasional pouts showed by Baekhyun and Luhan. They knew the cause but never knew how to solve the problems since they too never bumped into the rich guys anywhere.

It was like, the popular guys were having a good time avoiding them. 

Baekhyun had been rolling on his bed for the past hour. The clock showed 10 at night and still did not feel asleep. Instead, he felt restless. Chanyeol had promised him three months, has not he? Times passed and Baekhyun felt desperate and sad. Even though it should be Chanyeol to be that nervous, he just knows that he cannot deny his own feelings towards Chanyeol. Every second on the clock ticked by and he cannot keep still. Frown started to appear on his face. 

Unconsciously, he reached for his phone and dialed a set of numbers owned by someone tall that he knows.

The beeping sounds almost irritating him as he waited his call to be answered.

"Hello? Chanyeol speaking." At last, the other end of line been picked up but it seems like the other did not look at the dialed number. 

"The times are passing. Three months will end in a blink of eyes. Why aren't you calling? You enjoyed making me wait, don't you?" 

"B-Baekhyun?!" 

"Who else? Tch..." 

"I-I... I thought that you've given up with me... Luhan... He had warned you... Right?" 

Baekhyun frowned. "Yes but he had no reason to stop me. Until I say it on your face that I have given up, no one controlled me till then. I will make my own decision for my own life."

"O-oh... Then... C-can I take y-you out this Sunday?" The voice sounded nervous and Baekhyun chuckled lightly.

"I've been waiting for you to ask." 

Baekhyun could hear a squeaking noises at the end of the line to know that the other had squealed and dancing victory on the bed. Soon, breathless voice came to the phone again. "Huh... I'm sorry for pausing. I'll... Pick you up at 2?" 

"Sure." 

찬백

Due to the time of Baekhyun and Chanyeol's date at the Namsan Tower, Baekhyun seemed to be enjoying it. Chanyeol could feel it. If before, Chanyeol did all the talking, smiling and laughing, now they shared it together. They could talk to each other without awkwardness and cracked a joke here and there just like before the whole fiasco. Baekhyun warmed up to Chanyeol. If Chanyeol dare to say, almost completely.

Whenever Chanyeol pointing something funny on the locks that piled on the rails, Baekhyun would laugh without even trying to hide it like before. They even shared their snacks. Chanyeol sensed that maybe Baekhyun will take him back as the lover and maybe marry for real this time. 

Marry, the night that he knew the one he will be married to was Baekhyun always came into his mind. Never once he didn't feel so sad, so broken, so miserable to know that Baekhyun did not want to marry him because of his own stupidity. Maybe, if he took a glance at the picture his mother wanted to show him, they will be a happy married couple by now. 

However, now is not the time to regret anything. He just needed to gain back Baekhyun's trust and mend his own mistakes so that they will be an item again. 

As he watched Baekhyun looking for locks to be locked somewhere at the Namsan Tower, he cannot help but to adore the concentrated Baekhyun. His face would frown just to inspect the lock that he had in his hands. A chuckle escaped his mouth as Baekhyun scrunched his nose at the sight of a girly cliché pink locks. 

At last, they decided for the simple locks in orange color. They purchased it with two black markers. After all the hassle of writing and searching the spot to lock it, they finally threw the keys away, down the tower. 

Chanyeol smiled as he took a glimpse at Baekhyun's locks, B.C not broken. 

Yes, Chanyeol thought, we're not broken. We're just bent. 

The smiled di not fade from his face as he looked at his own locks, I.L.Y B.B.H.

He was sure that Baekhyun saw his own writing but who cares? He really trully believed that they will be back together. He was sure of it. 

As they're done there, they proceeded to have their dinner and Chanyeol, like always, sent Baekhyun back home. 

After that, they went on a few more dates and they could not be more happier than being together. Even if their dates were just in a classic cafe or a park with full of people, they still enjoyed it. But since then, never once Baekhyun mention about their relationship. Chanyeol cannot pinpoint about their situation now. Are they only friends? Are not they enjoyed each other company? 

Without realizing it, it had been a few more dates, the three months chance is almost up and just a week left. 

Chanyeol wanted to say that he was frustrated but he did not want to rush Baekhyun. With their friends situations, it was even harder to say that, hey, let's be boyfriends again and maybe marry? Even if Kyungsoo and Jongin, even Minseok and Jongdae were getting along well, Luhan and Sehun seemed to be so hard to be in the same picture. Sehun kept sulking while Luhan kept being hardheaded. 

One chilly night in November, Chanyeol kept fidgeting and felt something will happen but he did not know what it was. Soon, his mother called him down from his room to have some conversation. As he sat on their leather couch, his mother looked like she had something to say.

"What is it, mom?" He tried to ask with calm voice but his heart did otherwise. 

Do not get him wrong. They're both been so close for the last month. His mother had been patient listening to his rambling about Baekhyun, his supposed to be husband but failed. She knows how in love her son is to Baekhyun. She could feel the love radiated from Chanyeol each time he mentioned the name. 

"Uhm... You know, Chanyeol?" Mrs. Park sat down beside her son. Hands gripped her son's. Chanyeol kept eyeing his mother. "Since your arranged marriage with... The Byun's had been cancelled-..." 

"What do you mean, mom?" Now, furrowed his eyebrows. He did not like how this conversation had lead the way. "We're still together, aren't we?" 

Mrs. Park pursed her lips as she reverted her eyes elsewhere. "What I mean is, I had another arranged marriage request." She said carefully. "For you." It was a whisper but Chanyeol heard it like his mother used a big microphone and a speaker next to his ear to say it. 

He pulled his hands from her grips so quick as if it was burning him. Eyes tried to search for his mother's. "Tell me, it's a joke." He could feel his eyes glistening with tears. 

The answer he got was heartbreaking that a tear made its way down his cheek. "I'm sorry." Mrs. Park reached her hand up to his cheek and wiped the trail of tear with her thumb.

Chanyeol gripped the hand that was on his cheek and sniffed sadly. More tears rolled down his face. "B-but... Mom... I've told you I love Baekhyun, right?" 

"Yes." Mrs. Park said breathlessly, nodded as a wave of sadness filled her heart at the sight of her broken son. Hands busy wiping the tears that rolled down her son's face. 

"So why, mom? Why did you accept it?" Chanyeol whispered, afraid to hurt his mother's heart. His grips on her hands tightened, wanted to feel if it was a dream but the realness of his mother's hands had him sobbing. 

"I'm sorry." Mrs. Park said again. Now, gathered her son in her embrace. Chanting apology endlessly. 

The next morning had Chanyeol on the bed, headache killing him every minutes. He had cried hard the night before with his mother hugging him all night till he fell asleep. He cannot seem to be accepting the reality. 

But... Even so, had Baekhyun forgiving him fully? He needed an answer from Baekhyun. A solid answer so that his heart could be at ease. So that he could strongly, firmly against the marriage proposition. He just wanted an answer so that he will be happy with Baekhyun again.

He reached for his phone on the night stand. Hands trembling so hard as he typed on his phone. One person on the sent list message. 

Let's meet at the cafe. 

찬백

Chanyeol stepped in after the door chimed the bell above. Swollen and red eyes wildly searching for the one and only. As his eyes fell onto the said figure, sitting by the window alone, sipping on his cup of coffee, Chanyeol's legs made their way. 

Swallowing the lump in his throat, the chair screeching against the floor as he pull it out opposite of the person occupied. He successfully gain the attention. He sat down and his eyes looked up to the said person. "Baekhyun." He whispered, voice cracked. He did not even try to hide his miserable state. 

"What's wrong, Chanyeol? You seem... Bad?" Baekhyun showed his worry. Voice in confusion. 

"I want to know. I want to know about us. What are we?" Chanyeol questioned. Eyes almost teary.

"Huh? What do you mean?" The smaller furrowed his eyebrows. 

Chanyeol looked down, a perfect resemblance to a kicked puppy. "The-..." He swallowed the saliva that started to gather in the back of his throat. "The three months chance." Looking up back again. "Am I... Am I forgiven?" 

"Oh." Was all Baekhyun could say. Eyes unreadable. The silence was suffocating Chanyeol as his throat clogged up yet again. Baekhyun looked everywhere but Chanyeol. Face void of emotion. He seemed to be in deep thought. 

Chanyeol fidgeting in his seat as Baekhyun prolonged the silence. "Please... I just wanted an answer." He whispered but Baekhyun flinched nonetheless. 

"I... I don't, I mean, we can be friends?" Baekhyun stumbled with his own words.

Chanyeol could feel his own heart dropped to his stomach. "Friends?" Voice lower than whisper. A tear made its way down to his cheek. "I want a solid answer. Is there any chance for us, being us?" A headache started to crawl from the back of his head. The rejection was hard to accept. 

This time tho, Baekhyun looked into his eyes. Deep. "What happened? Why are you so... Desperate?" He frowned as another tears rolled down the taller's face. 

"I... My mom received a marriage proposal for me." Chanyeol looked down to his trembling hands. "If. If there is not us in the near future, I think I should accept it?" Cracked voice is so not cool on Chanyeol's deep voice but it could be damned. He was just desperate to be with Baekhyun again. 

"Oh." Again, Baekhyun gave an unreadable reaction. 

Another round of silence but Chanyeol was determined. He will get Baekhyun back no matter what. He will beg on his knees if he had to. He will cry his heart out for all he care. He will do anything for Baekhyun to accept him again. He will-...

"Just accept it Chanyeol."

Chanyeol snapped his head up to Baekhyun. Eyes wide opened. A nausea filled up his throat. "W-what?" 

"Maybe this is it. The hint for you. For me. For us to end it all. Maybe we're just not meant to b-..."

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" A rage whisper from Chanyeol. Unable to believe whatever Baekhyun had said. "We're not broken, Baek. You and I know that we're just bent because of my stupidity but for you to let me be with someone else and for me to easily let you go, that is the whole new level of stupidity." Chanyeol took a deep breath. "Tell me, weren't you happy with me the last three months?" 

Baekhyun kept in silence as Chanyeol talked. His eyes never leave Chanyeol's. Unreadable. As Chanyeol looked at him, expect an answer, he knows what to say and just hoped he could bear his own regret after this. "Never."

Chanyeol laugh incredulously. "What-..."

"Are you dumb? I've faking it. Just to make you at peace." 

As if struck by lightning, Chanyeol froze. Somehow he could feel a sense of deja vu. "Is this a revenge?" His mind flew to the moment when he rejected Baekhyun. 

"You just realized?" Now, Baekhyun arched his eyebrow with a hint of small smirk on his lips. 

Chanyeol could not bear it. Could not bear the coldness radiated from the smaller. Shortened breath, chest tightened, desperate for air, he stood up. Legs wobbly to the door, he walked away. Leaving a smirking Baekhyun behind.

찬백

"Mom... I... When do they want to meet me?"

"Who?" 

"The family of marriage proposal."

찬백

"Are you done, Chanyeol?" Mrs. Park's voice was heard so soft from outside of her son's room. The said son stood in front of the full body mirror. Inspecting his self. Eyes traced all over from the legs to body, to the face.

The face that seemed swollen with the crying he did every night. "I am. Wait for me downstairs." He said gruffly. It had been a week and a half since he last saw Baekhyun. The cold aura Baekhyun. The thought of him made Chanyeol's heart clenched yet again. Non-stop. Maybe this is the punishment for everything he did before. The betting on the nerds. The rejection he did on Baekhyun. The betrayal on his nerdy friends. It seemed hard to breathe nowadays for Chanyeol. To know that Baekhyun is not his anymore, that he will never be forgiven. 

He wore his black suit and white shirt, completed with black necktie. It was the day. The day that will surely made him regret afterwards. It also the day of his birthday. The day that he should forget Baekhyun.

Even though Baekhyun did the revenge on him. Even though Baekhyun deceiving him for the three months prior. Even though Baekhyun did hurt his heart greatly. He just cannot be mad at the smaller. He could not get angry or even hate Baekhyun for all of it. And surely enough, Baekhyun must be so angry and really hate Chanyeol that he had the revenge done. 

For now, Park Chanyeol believed that they are totally broken beyond repair. There is no way they will be back together. 

With the last touches of make-up to conceal the swollen red face, he made his way out of the the room, closed the door after and he walked down to greet his mother. "Mom." 

Mrs. Park looked up to Chanyeol and her heart hurted so much at the sight of her broken son. His eyes were glassy, nose was redder. With so much amount of make-up still could not hide the true feelings. The sadness just radiated from being so close with her son. Anyone just could tell that Park Chanyeol just had been brokenhearted without telling them verbally. 

"I'm sorry." The mother said as she got up from the couch. Hands reached up to Chanyeol's cheeks and rubbed the thumbs on them softly. "I hurted you." 

Chanyeol shook his head no as he used his weak will to give a small smile. "No, you're not. It's a fate." 

Mrs. Park gave her own small smile to make her son felt at ease. "I'm sure that your happiness will come and greet you soon. Just don't stop hoping." 

"I don't deserve any happiness, mom. I did so many mistakes in the past. The happiness-..." 

"You've changed, don't you? You've changed for the better. You're so much deserving all the happiness in this world, my son." 

"I..." Chanyeol chocked. "How could I be happy when the source of happiness had left me..." He trailed off.

"Chanyeol, believe me." Mrs. Park looked deep into his eyes to send the meaning of her words. 

Chanyeol looked away first. "Let's go. Don't want to make them wait, do we?" His voice cracked so much that made his mother cringed. He made his way to the front door but noticed that his mother did not following him. He turned around.

"I wish that I could tell you to not go tonight but I've promised them." His mother voiced out. There were more that Mrs. Park wanted to say but she shut her mouth before she spilled the beans. Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows but before he could ask anything, his mother ushered him to go. "Let's go now." 

Mrs. Park ended up driving to the meeting place. Said that she did not want any accident occurred because of the miserable mind of Chanyeol's. Chanyeol agreed and sat on the passenger seat. The drive was silent because the mother knew that her son needed some time to cleared up his mind before the family meetings. 

Without realizing, the ride about thirty minutes had come to end. Chanyeol blinked his eyes and looked around. The meeting place had changed from before. The meetings with Baekhyun's family was in his mother's owned restaurant but today, it was one of another successful five star restaurant. By now, Chanyeol could feel his heart beating wildly against the ribcage. Somehow, he felt nervous all of the sudden. 

Swallowed the lump in his throat, he followed suit his mother who had been out of the car and waited for her son. The mother and son walked to the restaurant entrance together. The nerves in his body got the best of him that he had the urge to pee. Once his mother said that the other family had arrived and waited for them at the VIP section, he urgently told her that he needed to pee before meeting them. The mother chuckled a bit before he flee to the gents as his mother told him that she will be going first. 

Chanyeol took a deep breath as he made his way to gents after asking one of the waiter. Calming his heart was a bit difficult. As he neared the said place, the door opened abruptly and a guy that walked out of the gents had bumped on Chanyeol's chest. Shocked, Chanyeol took a step back. The bump was not that hard for them to fall down but it was surprising. The other guy looked up to Chanyeol and it seemed like the air refused to enter the latter's lungs. 

The eyes met. What is Baekhyun doing here, was what in Chanyeol's mind at the moment. Looking so ethereal, beautiful, pretty in that white suit with black shirt. Hairs pulled up, just like his own. Just what-...

"What are you doing here?" That velvety voices he had not heard for almost two weeks had cut his mind monologue. He almost forgot how to breathe. 

Before he answered, he needed the answer from Baekhyun first. "What are you doing here, Baekhyun?" He pressed the you in his voices. His eyes just wanted to give away that he felt overwhelmed after meeting the smaller but he just pressed down the urge. 

"I have my own family meetings with my upcoming marriage." For a moment, Chanyeol had his eyes wide open but then he had them closed as he sucked in a deep breath. Catched a whiff of sweet cologne from the smaller along the way. 

"Oh." He answered. He opened his eyes back and looked into Baekhyun's cold ones. "Good luck then." He whispered before pushing Baekhyun aside so gently as he entered the gents. Closing the door lightly. He left the scene without looking back. What he missed was an evil smirk on Baekhyun's lips played dangerously wide as his eyes followed Chanyeol's figure until the taller was out of the sight.

Chanyeol stood in front of the sink as he stared at his glossy eyes in the mirror. He should not cry. He had the meeting to attend to. How hurt is was to know that his heart clenched tightly. How hurt it was to know that soon, his happiness slipped out of his hands. How hurt it was to be the one that receiving the cold treatment. He should be strong. Strong to face all the things in the future. Be it the loveless marriage, unhappy married life. He needed to face it.

After he had done with emptying his bladder, he walked out of the gents as he felt presentable. The walk to the VIP section was heavy but his mother had waited for him. Along the way, he tried to run his eyes to every corner of the restaurant, searching for Baekhyun for the last time. However, neither the sight of the smaller nor the smaller's parents could be found so he just proceeded to search for his mother. 

As he saw his mother talked with a smile on her face, he looked over to the family in front of her. That sight made his legs weakened. The tears started to prick on the edges of his eyes. Even though Chanyeol could only see their back, he just could tell. It's The Byun's. 

"Chanyeol." Mrs. Park called as she spotted him wobbly walked towards their table. She smiled heartily as if she knew it would happen. The family at the table turned around and when Chanyeol saw The Byun elders, they just smiled like his mother. However, when his sight fell on Baekhyun's, he gasped. The grin on the smaller was so wide, so beautiful. The pearly white teeth shown. 

Chanyeol gulped down the lump that gathered in his throat as the tears finally streamed down. He was out of words. "Wh-why...?" He voiced out as he reached the table. Hands limply hanging by his sides.

He did not know what he was about to ask. The throat closed up every now and then. Why The Byun sitting here with his mother? Why Baekhyun sat there with his smile on? What were they doing? How did this happen? Most of all, what is the meaning of all this? He wanted to blurted all the questions in his head but could not do so. His eyes just stared at Baekhyun's. 

Baekhyun got up from his seat before walking over to Chanyeol. Smile still on his lips. He reached for Chanyeol's arms and turned the taller to face him. Warily, the taller obeyed. Reaching up, he wiped the trails of tears on the wet cheeks. His eyes searching for something in Chanyeol's. The love that was hidden behind the sadness. "Hey, I don't want a crybaby as my husband. I needed a strong husband to console me when I cry." He smiled again as the tears did not seem to stop anytime soon. 

"You tricked me." Chanyeol cracked out a whisper. Almost inaudible. 

"Yes, I was." Baekhyun smiled smugly. "I've given hints here and there but you quickly assumed that I was really that cruel to hurt you. But then, I've got the idea and know what? It went well." 

"I hate you." Chanyeol said silently before realized that he said it out of the moment. His eyes widened before spluttered and stumbled over his words. "I... I meant-..." 

"I understand." The smaller smiled with his eyes smile. "And I love you too." The burn on the taller's cheeks were unbearable that he immediately blushed at the claim. 

"I... Uhh... Mom," he turned to his mother. "I needed a fresh air." He said quickly before walking out of the scene, leaving Baekhyun's hanged hands in the air. Baekhyun looked around to Chanyeol's retreating back. A fond smile adorned his lips. 

Baekhyun then turned to his parents and Mrs. Park. "I'll follow him. Please order anything for us." He then walked away after getting approval from the elderly. 

Walking out of the restaurant, eyes searching for the certain taller in the car park. As soon as his eyes landed on the said man, he walked towards him. The taller had his back leaning against his mother's car, hands covered his face. 

"Hey." Baekhyun greeted silently but still made Chanyeol jumped, surprised by the smaller's sudden appearance. 

"Hey." He answered after letting down his hands and slid into his pants pocket. Face did not had the will to look at Baekhyun. Unsatisfied, Baekhyun moved and stood right in front of him making him unable to discreetly avoiding eye contact. 

"Look at me and say something." Baekhyun demanded. Eyes playfully glaring to him. 

"Since when did you planned all of this?" With that, the smug smile came back on the smaller's face. 

"Since the date in Namsan."

"That long?!" Chanyeol was shocked. "B-but..." 

Baekhyun reached his right hand to Chanyeol's left hand. "I've given you hints. You remember at the cafe the other day?" Chanyeol frowned. Of course he remembered the moment of his breaking heart. "I've told you that the marriage proposal was the hint for you. For me. For us to end all of this. What I meant was, the end of our suffering. We should start a new and amend our mistakes to each other. Forgiving."

"But you said that we're not meant to be." Chanyeol said sadly. Feeling another wave of sadness pricked on his eyes.

"You didn't let me finish, you crybaby." Baekhyun chuckled. "What I wanted to say was, maybe we're not meant to be broken, Chanyeol." Now the fond smile was existing. "You've said yourself. We're not broken, just bent, weren't we?" 

The sudden surge of relief washed over Chanyeol's heart and he engulfed the smaller into his embrace tightly. "Yes, Baek. We were. We're good now." He felt the small arms wrapped around his waist after a while and smile came to his lips unconsciously and uncontrollably wide. 

They got their love back. 

What they needed to do now, they can learn to love again.


	2. WNB(JB) DELETED SCENES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the scenes that didn't make it into the main story.

SCENE #1

Kyungsoo yelped as he's being dragged into an empty classroom. He was ready to scream and crying for help if the person wanted to do something vulgar to his body. Before he could do anything, even panicking, the class lit up bright as that person switched on the light. 

"Don't worry, it's me." Jongin said.

Kyungsoo frown as his eyes adjusted with the light. "Because it's you that I need to go." Kyungsoo turned around to step out but Jongin grasped his arm.

"No, wait. I have something to tell you. About Chanyeol." 

With that, Kyungsoo turned back around and crossed his arms on his chest. "What is it?" He arched an eyebrow. 

"He is in the hospital right now." Kyungsoo's frown turned to concern as he heard that. "He had been fighting with street gangsters last Monday because he drank and drunk. We did not know the cause but we just wanted you and your friends to come and visit Chanyeol. I hope you guys could forgive us." Jongin stares right through Kyungsoo's big eyes that is starting at him too. "I am sorry for our games that hurt you guys. I really regretted it. I can't stay still as I watch you being restless as if somebody will come and attack you. You make me want to protect you." Jongin said with a blush.

Kyungsoo too starts to blush as he looks everywhere but Jongin. "Wh-where is the hospital Chanyeol at?" He tried to change the topic. 

"Uhh... The hospital nearby."

"Okay... I do want to forgive you and your friends but I do not assure that my friends will though... Especially Luhan and Baekhyun." Without anymore words, Kyungsoo steps out of the class but not before he saw the pout, adorable pout on Jongin's face. 

SCENE #1 END

찬백

SCENE #2

The main door of The Unique Café rings, indicating for someone had entered. “Welcome…!” Minseok was speechless as soon as he turns around to greet the customer. The familiar customer.

“Uh… hi.” Jongdae smiles unsurely. He makes his way to the counter where Minseok is fidgeting while pursed his lips. 

“Hi. May I take your order?” Minseok asks with his eyes glued to the cash machine in front of him. 

“Hmm… can you recommend some for me?”

“Erm… My friend Lay could make the best iced caramel mocha latte but he’s absent today and my boss Suho-…”

“No… you… I wanted you to do it for me. I wanted something that you make. Please?”

“Uhm… I could do caramel cappuccino-…”

“Yes, yes, I’ll take them.”

“One?”

“Yes.”

“Anything else?”

“No… I’ll just take the drink.”

“To go?”

“Yes.”

“Name?”

“Chen.”

“Huh?”

“My so called nickname.” Jongdae grinned when Minseok looks up at him with a cute curious expression.

“Be ready in five.”

“Okay…”

Minseok turns around to make the drink while shivering a bit as he could feel a pair of eyes watching him doing work intently. As soon as he had done, he places the drink on the counter and Jongdae paid for the drink. Jongdae smiled for the last time before he reached for the drink and walks out of the café. He took a sip and smiled satisfyingly. This could be his most favorite drink of all the times.

SCENE #2 END

찬백

SCENE #3

"I know that it was absurd but can't we be friends at least? Just like Minseok and Jongdae?" 

Jongin had practically pulled Kyungsoo yet once again into an empty class. He knows that he was at a begging level. He knows that he was intruding Kyungsoo's comfort zone but he just as desperate as he is. Sooner or later, Kyungsoo will be someone's and he will just gape when it happened but it will never happen if he insisted. 

"I... I am not lying when I said I like you but I will not let you be with someone else when I still has a chance. So, maybe we can start off with being friends?"

Kyungsoo stayed silent while eyeing the person who had pulled him into this class. He saw nothing but sincerity. He heaves a small sigh as a light rush of red are on his cheeks. He looks down. "Don't say it so many times."

"Huh? What is it?"

"That you like me."

Now it is Jongin's turn to blush. "Uhh... Well... It is what it is. I just can't deny my own feelings." He grins.

"O-okay then..."

Comically, Jongin's eyes went wider at the words from the nerd but he is just totally happy. "I'll protect you! Don't worry! If there is anyone to bully you, just tell me!" He is grinning widely now. 

Blushing red, Kyungsoo turns around to leave but not right away as Jongin grabbed his arm. 

"Wait. I need your numbers." Jongin smirks.

Kyungsoo can not help as he smiled shyly as well. 

SCENE #3 END

찬백

SCENE #4 

"You still hate me?" 

Luhan was startled as he heard the voice. He turned off the water faucet on the sink and grabbed a tissue before proceeding to the door, ignoring the person who leaned his back on the wall besides the college's washroom door. As the person senses that Luhan was going to go out of the room without answering, he moves from his spot to the door, hands searching for the knob and locked it. He leaned his back to the door. He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Ignoring me now?"

"Move, Sehun. I don't have time for this." Luhan rolled his eyes. He too crossed his arms in front of his chest while eyes roaming around but not on Sehun.

"Just answer me. Do you hate me that much?" 

"Who knows." Luhan mumbled.

Sehun sighs. "Let's talk." He puts his hands down on his sides.

"There's nothing to talk about, Sehun. Let's just be strangers. Just like what you did professionally for these past years." Luhan eyed Sehun while he moves his hands to grabbed on the bags straps on his shoulders. He tightens the hold.

"Look. There is something to talk about. You started about our past so let's continue." 

"Sehun, the fact that you betrayed me is not going to be trivial. You were a good friend. I can't deny it but once I was poor, you left me without proper words or even explanations. You left me hanging, Sehun. I don't even know what I did wrong but in fact that I am poor is the reason for you to leave me, I just understand everything." Luhan chuckled bitterly. "Let's put our high school memories behind, okay. I am tired of you, rich people. The fact that I was also once rich person just like you disgust me. I am glad my father left my mom and I. I could realize that rich people are the worst. You've proved me right once more by playing with our hearts."

Sehun bits his lower lips for the times Luhan been talking. "Luhan-..."

"Sehun..." Luhan cut and sighs heavily. Eyes staring straight into Sehun's. "I've forgiven you. I'll forgive you once more for breaking my trust that I thought you're going to change. I'll forgive you but remember, I could forgive but not forget. You betrayed me, Sehun. You break my heart. I don't know if I could accept you again in my life." The smaller's eyes begin to get teary. He looks away from Sehun's. "Now please. Move away. I don't want to be here with you right now."

Reluctantly, Sehun moved and Luhan quickly leave the scene. Sehun eyed his own reflections in the mirror. He thought that he had hated himself so much but he just hate himself more as he had made Luhan cried again. He took a deep breath. 

He needs to gain the other's trust, which he had betrayed, just like he did eight years ago. 

SCENE #4 END

찬백

SCENE #5

"Welc-..." Minseok trailed off. 

Again, the same customer had came to the cafe quite often now (read: everyday after classes). "Hi." The customer smiled with the corners of his lips quirk up. 

"You come again." Minseok smiled back.

"Yep. One caramel capuccino to go, please. Name, Chen." Jongdae grinned.

"You're consuming too much coffee everyday, Jongdae. Won't you have enough of it already? Even our regular customers do not come so ofter like you."

"Wow, you even questioning your customer now? And what's wrong with it? I've became addicted with the drink. Might as well as the maker." 

"You're really good at words." Minseok laughed light-heartedly. "Your drink will come right away." Minseok turns around to make the drink. As he is working, somehow he had getting used by being the subject of staring from Jongdae. It happened on daily basis. 

"It will be-..."

"Oh! I have something more to add on."

"Okay. It's rare but ask away." Minseok arches an eyebrow. Waiting for the order.

"I think it's quite expensive though?" 

Minseok scrunched his forehead. "What is?" He turns his head to the menus the screen on the wall had showed. "Ah! You wanted our limited edition caramel cream puffs?" 

"No."

"Then?"

"I wanted to place an order for Barista Kim Minseok's phone numbers. Is it available?" The cheeky grins makes Minseok blushed madly.

"Well, since you asked nicely, you will get it for free."

"Nice!"

SCENE #5 END


End file.
